Un amour d'ange et dangereux
by Menea
Summary: Naruko Namikaze, ange apprentie, est envoyée sur Terre dans le seul but d'être un ange gardien respecté et admiré de tous. Mais quand l'amour s'en mêle..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !

Raiting: T pour l'instant, je change d'avis comme je change de culotte, même plus rapidement!

Note n°1: C'est une nouvelle fiction, le résumé est pourri -je sais je sais- et le titre laisse à désirer :/

Note n°2: J'étais tellement à fond sur cette fiction (et deux autres car les idées viennent) que j'en ai un peu délaissé _Vengeance à double tranchant._

Note n°3: J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, avec les anges et tout.. C'est une toute nouvelle expérience et j'adore ça !

Note n°4: J'ai remédié au problème, les chapitres sont plus longs :D

Note n°5: Menea: Je tiens à-

Sasuke: Tu vas arrêter avec tes notes ?! Nous on veut juste lire la fiction.

Menea: Désolée :( Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruko était tellement anxieuse qu'elle en tremblait. Elle se trouvait dans la grande salle universelle, la salle où le temps et l'espace n'existaient pas, les anges les plus puissants -et vieux selon elle- de tout le paradis se réunissaient pour leurs réunions. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se tenait debout face à tout le conseil Ten'shi*, qui étaient réunit autour d'une table. Hiruzen Sarutobi, le chef du conseil, celui qui l'avait élevé jusqu'à ses cinq ans, était aussi présent. Il prit la parole en premier.

« Namikaze Naruko. »

Oh oh ça commençait mal. Les seules fois où l'on s'adressait à elle avec son nom complet c'était lorsqu'elle faisait des « petites » bêtises . Ils la dévisagèrent comme si c'était un morceau de viande. Naruko ravala sa salive, voulant se cacher derrière le poteau.

« On a-

- Avant toute chose. » dit la blonde en interrompant celui qu'elle surnommait grand-père, un peu paniquée. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore fait. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Bon c'est vrai je n'avais pas le droit d'aller chez l'ermite pervers pendant son absence mais je devais _absolument_ voir ces grenouilles mange-tout pour une expérience. Je les ai laissé qu'une minute et elles se sont échappées. J'ai essayé de les attrapé mais au moment ou je les avais retrouvé elles s'enfuyaient.. » elle marqua une courte pause avant de souffler. « En enfer ! Je sais pas comment elles ont fait pour traverser la vallée de la fin et elles ont-

- **Silence !** » cria l'un des vieils anges, agacé.

Naruko se tût immédiatement en sursaut. Elle savait que rien ni personne de devait traverser la vallée de la fin, endroit neutre qui séparait l'enfer et le paradis, surtout que les grenouilles avaient grignoter le portail séparant la vallée de la fin et l'enfer afin de s'enfuir, affaiblissant ainsi la sécurité des anges. Elle se demandait si ils allaient l'envoyer dans un cachot ou même pire la chasser de la cité des anges. Elle commença à appréhender de plus en plus cette convocation. Certains lui lancèrent des regards mauvais d'autres des regards inquiets, se demandant si l'idée de Hiruzen était une si bonne idée que ça..

« Naruko, nous t'avons convoqué pour t'annoncer qu'on a décidé de t'envoyer en stage, sur terre, pour voir si tu es apte à être un ange gardien ou non. »

Naruko cligna des les yeux croyant avoir mal entendu. Elle était abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Presque toutes les personnes de sa promotion étaient déjà partit et elle s'était presque fait à l'idée de rester ici pour l'éternité. C'était la dernière étape avant de devenir un ange gardien.

« C'est vrai ?! » demanda-t-elle, toute excitée et abasourdie.

« Oui. Tu pars dès demain. »

La blonde mit ses mains devant sa bouche et essaya de masquer sa joie et son excitation. Elle savait qu'elle devait se taire sinon ça risquerait de lui porter préjudice, comme la gaffe qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Toutes les informations nécessaires te seront dites demain, en attendant prépare tes valises. Tu peux disposer. »

Elle s'inclina en signe de respect et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ils l'entendirent crier de joie derrière celle-ci.

« Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée, on ne sais pas ce que pourrait faire cette enfant, surtout que c'est le réceptacle de Kyûbi.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour la sécurité de tous qu'elle reste ici.

- Hn. En plus cette enfant est-

- Maladroite, naïve, bruyante, insolente et j'en passe.. » coupa Hiruzen avant de reprendre. « Mais elle est sincère, généreuse, a bon cœur, est toujours prête à aider son prochain quitte à y laisser sa vie et est dévoué à sa cause. J'en suis sûr qu'elle apprendra beaucoup en vivant aux côtés des humains. » conclut-il avant de quitter à son tour la salle.

* * *

« Tu as entendu ça Kyû ? Je pars chez les humains ! » s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste, en parlant au petit renard allongé sur le lit.

« Oui oui, j'étais là je te signale. Mais ce ne sera pas _SI_ bien que ça, crois-moi ! » déclara-t-il en se léchant une patte, ne supportant pas les humains.

Naruko avait réussit à donner un corps à Kyûbi sans que le sceau ne soit brisé. Cela lui avait prit du temps mais elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat, un petit renard orange tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent et mignon. Elle plia et tria les affaires qu'elle emmènerait avec elle.

« Tu es toujours pessimiste ! » lui répondit la blonde avant de jeter sa valise sur le lit, faisant un peu valser le petit renard qui avait failli atterrir au sol. « J'ai hâte de découvrir le monde des humains ! Et je prouverais aux vieux anges que je peux être un ange gardien, la meilleure qu'il ait connu jusque là ! » s'exclama-t-elle plein de détermination.

Le petit renard soupira d'exaspération face à l'attitude enfantine de son hôte. Elle commença à mettre plusieurs de ces vêtements dans sa valise.

« Dis.. Tu crois que mes vêtements feront tâches ?

- Au pire ils te rachèteront une toute nouvelle garde robe. »

Elle haussa les épaules et mit quelques vêtements, plusieurs objets dont des livres où tous les sorts qu'elle avait fait, réussi ou raté, y étaient, pour éviter toute catastrophe. Une fois sa valise terminée, elle s'allongea sur son lit, épuisée.

« Tu ne prend pas ça avec toi gamine ? » demanda Kyûbi en grattant la petite boite à musique qui était posé sur son bureau.

Elle leva la tête pour voir de quoi parlait Kyûbi et reconnu l'objet. Elle se leva et accourut vers l'objet et Kyûbi.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama la blonde, comme si c'était une évidence, en prenant la petite boîte à musique des mains avant de se rallonger sur son lit suivi de Kyûbi qui s'allongea à coté d'elle.

Elle mit en marche la boite à musique. La musique résonna dans sa petite maison qui se situait sur les collines de la cité. Elle aimait écouté la mélodie qui sortait de sa petite boite à musique*. Elle l'avait depuis toujours et ne pourrait jamais s'en séparer. Elle le mit en marche et sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'endormit sur son lit.

* * *

Kyûbi fut le premier réveillé. Il regarda par la fenêtre, qui avait un vue sur la grande horloge de la cité et vit qu'il était l'heure pour Naruko de se réveiller si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Il tourna son regard vers la touffe blonde allongé sur le ventre. Il prit son élan puis sauta en atterrissant sur la tête de la blonde. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

« Eh gamine. Réveille toi tu vas être en retard. »

La blonde marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensif mais ne se leva pas pour autant. Le petit renard, perdant patience, tira la couverture qui atterrit au sol. Il s'approcha de son pied et lui mordit son gros orteil.

**« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! **» cria la blonde en sursaut, faisant sûrement sursauté le voisinage. « T'es malade ou quoi ?! Bon sang mon orteil ! » s'écria-t-elle de douleur avant de le masser.

« Ça guérira dans quelques minutes chochotte mais regarde l'heure du carillon. »

Elle se leva tant bien que mal de son lit et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Son visage pâlit lorsqu'elle aperçut l'heure. Kyûbi fit le décompte de son temps de réaction.

« Trois, deux, un..

- Oh non j'vais arriver en retard ! » s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

Elle prit ses vêtement posés sur sa chaise de bureau la veille puis courut à sa salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et elle faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux longs et blonds d'un éclat lumineux étaient en pagaille, encore pire que d'habitude.

« Y'a du boulot ! » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se lava le visage, se brossa les dents, ensuite peigna ses cheveux sans grand succès avant de mettre son débardeur blanc qu'elle rentra dans sa jupe orange patineuse qu'elle réussit à mettre en quelques secondes. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer sa valise et mettre son grand chapeau de paille beige.

« T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? » lui fit remarquer le renard, assit à côté de la boite à musique.

Elle rangea la boite à musique dans son sac puis mit ses chaussures avant d'annuler le sort de Kyûbi. Si les gens apprenaient qu'elle pouvait matérialiser Kyûbi, elle serait dans de sales draps. La blonde sortit de chez elle, courut avec sa valise à la main jusqu'à la grande grille doré. Ils étaient très strict à propos des départs des anges vers le monde des humains. Si elle arrivait en retard et qu'elle loupait son départ ce n'était même pas la peine de revenir et d'insister.

Elle arriva devant la grille cinq minutes avant son tour. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mains sur les genoux.

_**« Heureusement que je suis là.. Sinon tu aurais loupé ton tour !**_

_- Merci Kyû._

- Namikaze Naruko. » aboya une voix grave, interrompant sa conversation télépathique avec le renard.

« Présente ! »

Elle s'approcha de la grande grille dorée et siffla d'admiration. Elle l'avait imaginé moins grande que ça, moins brillante. À côté de cette grille elle avait l'impression d'être une fourmi.

« Prête pour le monde des mortels jeune apprentie ? » lui demanda le gardien de la grille à la carrure imposante et au crâne chauve.

« Prête ! » répondit-elle, décidé.

Elle franchit la grille qui la mena à un tunnel sombre. Elle savait que la grille menait à différentes destinations, et que selon l'endroit et la personne, le chemin pouvait y être agréable ou désagréable. Elle pensait que le chemin entre la cité et le monde des humains pour elle aurait été un grand jardin pleins de fleurs ou marcher sur des nuages, elle n'en savait rien, mais tout sauf un tunnel sombre et lugubre. Elle n'y voyait presque rien, elle se contentait de marcher. Cela fait déjà plus de vingt minutes qu'elle marchait, ayant l'impression de faire du surplace, lorsqu'elle vit le bout du tunnel qui était à deux heures de marche, voir plus. Elle commença à courir.

_**« Pas la peine de courir gamine, on est pas pressé !**_

_- Facile à dire ! Je veux à tout prix sortir de ce tunnel, surtout que je ne peux même pas volé à cause du contre-courant, vivement que j'ai mes ailes.. Et puis je veux voir le monde des humains ! »_

Elle courut le plus vite possible, voulant voir de ses propres yeux tout ce qu'elle avait lu et apprit à l'école. Elle voulait voir si c'était si beau et si bien que ça. Après cinquante minutes de course, elle franchit la sortie du tunnel et était dorénavant sur.. Une route. À peine elle eût le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour qu'une voiture fonça sur elle. Elle réussit à l'éviter en s'envolant dans les airs.

« Il s'est même pas arrêté ce con, il aurait pu me tuer, heureusement que je sais voler ! » Cria la blonde, en colère.

_**- Tu es immortelle, seuls les anges et les démons peuvent te tuer et je te signale que les humains ne peuvent pas te voir sous ta forme angélique, à quelques exceptions près. **_» déclara Kyûbi, en repensant à sa précédente hôte.

Naruko vola en traversant les nuages, qui étaient doux et humide au toucher. Elle devait rejoindre l'ermite pervers dans une petite ville non-loin de Tokyo, Konoha. Elle en profita pour aussi visiter quelques endroits lorsqu'elle vola au dessus de grands immeubles où elle aperçut d'une immense foule de gens en train de traverser une grande route. Elle siffla d'admiration pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« _Regarde tous ces gens, il y en a tellement. Et ces immeubles.. Ils sont tellement hauts que ça me donne le vertige ! C'est tellement mieux que la cité des anges !_

_**- Bienvenue sur terre ma biche. »**_

* * *

Elle vola jusqu'à la ville indiqué par le conseil Ten'shi, Konoha. Elle constata que cette ville était plutôt actif. Elle visita le centre-ville, en passant par un lycée et un grand parc. Elle regarda l'heure et elle allait arrivée en retard si elle continuait de visiter la ville.

Elle vola au dessus des toits pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans la rue où elle allait habiter. Elle se posa au sol puis regarda les environs. Les lieux étaient très calme, elle aperçut un petit parc de jeu non-loin, des maisons plus belles les unes que les autres, son apprentissage démarrait bien.

« _Il est temps de quitté mon enveloppe angélique et d'être humaine. Wahou, ça fait bizarre de dire ça._ »

Elle se cacha au coin de la rue pour éviter qu'on la remarque et commença son incantation.

« Cœur pure devient cœur de sang. »

Une lumière blanche aveuglante l'enveloppa. Sa transformation n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Une fois finit, la première chose qu'elle regarda s'étaient ses mains. Rien n'avait particulièrement changé, elle portait la même tenue que tout à l'heure et avait toujours la même apparence sauf qu'elle se sentait _lourde_. Elle n'avait plus cette impression de légèreté.

_**« Tu es maintenant humaine, c'est à cause de la gravité que tu as cette impression. Sous cette forme, tu es plus vulnérable. Tu peux attraper toutes les maladies des humains.**_

_- Et si je me blesse ?_

_**- Ç****a prendra plus de temps que d'habitude mais ça guérira.. **»_

Elle prit sa valise et se mit en route. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes puis arriva à l'adresse indiqué. Elle faisait face à une maison qu'elle trouva juste.. Parfaite. Elle aperçut une terrasse et un jardin derrière, elle pourra y faire pousser des plantes médicinales.

_« On est arrivé chez nous Kyû._

_**- Ouais**. »_

Elle ouvrit la grille puis monta les marches du perron. Elle sonna à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jiraya, qu'elle surnommait « L'ermite pervers » à cause de ses capacités spécial des crapauds et de ses arrières pensées qui étaient souvent louches.

« Ah Naruko ! Pour une fois que tu arrives en avance, allez entre ! »

Elle entra et suivit l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés jusqu'au salon. Elle admira la vue du salon qui à lui tout seul était plus grand que toutes les pièces réunit de sa maison à la cité des anges. On pouvait accéder au jardin et à la terrasse à partir de la baie vitrée, ce qu'elle trouva plutôt chouette.

_**« Le vieux pervers a bon goût niveau déco. **_»

Naruko pouffa à la remarque du renard avant de couper « la connexion » comme elle l'appelait avec le démon renard. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, observant chaque recoin de la pièce. Jiraya arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasse de thé.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

- C'était loooooooooong ! J'ai dû traverser un tunnel sombre pendant plus de trois heures pour ensuite atterrir en plein milieu d'une route, j'ai failli mourir à cause d'une voiture ! »

Jiraya la regarda en haussant un sourcil, amusé, sachant très bien que sa filleule exagérait certains passages de son histoire mais l'écouta.

« Mais ça en valait la peine lorsque j'ai vu ces grands immeubles et tous ces gens menant leur vie. » termina-t-elle son récit avant de boire un peu de thé. « Quand est-ce-que je pourrais aider et guider les humains ?! » demanda l'hôte de Kyûbi, surexcitée.

« Dans deux mois. » répondit-il calmement avant de siroter son thé.

« Deux mois ?!

- Oui. Durant ces deux mois je t'apprendrais comment tu dois te comporter avec les humains, ce que tu dois savoir sur eux, comment les guider et ce que tu as le droit faire ou ne pas faire.

- Mais-

- Pas de mais qui tienne, on commence dès demain. Dans deux mois c'est ta rentrée des classes donc pas de temps à perdre, le temps passe vite sur terre ! »

* * *

Deux mois était passés depuis cette discussion. Sa formation s'était plutôt bien passé, à quelques petites catastrophes près. Elle avait apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur les cours qu'elle apprendrait cette année afin qu'elle ne soit pas perdu en cours, avait amélioré ses capacités de combat et ses techniques. Elle savait à présent changer d'apparence, se cloner.. Mais l'attaque dont elle était le plus fière, était l'orbe tourbillonnant, mais avait toujours du mal à l'utiliser. Elle connaissait -malgré elle- toutes les règles par cœur. Jamais la blonde aurait cru dire ça un jour mais elle avait hâte d'aller à l'école.

Naruko dormait profondément sous ses couvertures. Son réveil sonna à sept heures quinze. Elle coupa son réveil pour ensuite se rendormir. Kyûbi se réveilla trente minute plus tard. Il regarda le réveil. Il tira la couverture puis sauta pour s'affaler sur le visage de la blonde, qui dormait sur le dos, la bouche ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière se redressa, avec Kyûbi toujours collé à son visage.

« Hmmm.. Merci Kyû. »

Lorsqu'elle posa le renard puis ouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant ses grands yeux bleus, qui étaient voilés par la fatigue, elle vit qu'il était sept heures quarante.

« Oh non je vais être en retard ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Pas le premier jour hors de question ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit, prit son uniforme posés sur sa chaise de bureau la veille puis courra à sa salle de bain. Elle se brossa les dents, ensuite essaya de dompter ses cheveux qui fut un échec, puis finalement les coiffa ses cheveux en faisant deux couettes identiques de chaque côté de sa tête, mit son uniforme d'école en cinq minutes chrono.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre chercher son sac d'école et annula le sort charnelle de Kyûbi avant d'aller à la cuisine en courant pour se faire une tartine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit son bentô préparé la veille. La blonde sortit de chez elle, sa tartine entre ses dents et courut jusqu'à son lycée. Son lycée était à vingt minutes de chez elle, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle courut à toute vitesse, mangeant sa tartine, en espérant ne pas arriver en retard.

Elle arriva devant la grille dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, puis s'avança vers l'immense baptise qui lui servira de lycée. Une fois entrée, elle vit plusieurs élèves devant la fiche ou était inscrit les noms des élèves et dans quelle classe ils seraient.

« _Je stresse, j'espère rencontrer des gens sympas et me faire des amis._

_**- Sans trop t'attacher à eux..**_

_- Je le sais Kyûbi._» lui répondit-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « _C'est__ un nouveau départ. Sois je serais avec des gens qui m'apprécieront ou je serais ignorée et mise à l'écart comme dans la cité des anges._ » déclara-t-elle un peu stressée avant de mettre fin à leur conversation télépathique.

Elle jeta un œil à la liste, à la recherche de son nom et le trouva. Elle était dans la classe 2-6 * dans la salle 2-2*. Elle regarda les alentours mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver sa salle, ni comment y aller. Sa rentrée commençait bien..

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda une voix provenant de derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit un garçon, faisant une tête de plus qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux marrons en bataille, les yeux noirs vifs et elle pouvait voir ses canines, avec un triangle rouge sur chacune sur ses joues.

« Euh.. Oui. En faite je suis dans la classe 2-6 et je recherche la salle 2-2.*

- Ah bah ça tombe bien ! On est dans la même classe, suis le guide ! »

Naruko soupira de soulagement, elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle. Au moins elle ne s'était pas perdu, c'était déjà ça de gagné..

« SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! » cria t-il une fois arrivé dans sa classe.

Certains lui répondirent et d'autres l'ignorèrent, trop occupés à discuter. Naruko décida de s'installer au fond de la classe, à côté de la fenêtre. Le brun la rejoignit, s'asseyant devant elle.

« Ah au faite, je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka.

- Moi c'est Naruko Nam- euh Uzumaki. » dit-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, oubliant qu'elle avait été contrainte de changer de nom de famille. « Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

- De rien, je t'avais vu complètement paumée et-

- Tu n'embête pas cette fille j'espère.. » dit une voix féminine pleins de reproches, interrompant leur conversation. Naruko se tourna face à la source de la voix et vit une fille, blond aux yeux bleus, comme elle, sauf que sa peau, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient plus pâles.

« Bien sûr que non Ino ! » dit Kiba en prenant une pose défensive.

« Salut, je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka.

- Naruko Uzumaki. » se présenta-t-elle en souriant.

Ils commencèrent à discuter lorsque quelque chose attira son attention par la fenêtre. Elle vit une foule, composé uniquement de filles, se réunir devant le lycée. Elle pouvait voir d'ici qu'elles criaient d'excitation.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » demanda Naruko en montrant du doigt la fenêtre. Ino regarda ce que Naruko pointait du doigt et vit une voiture noire qu'elle connaissait très bien se garer.

« C'est Sasuke-kun ! Hiiiii~ » répondit Ino en s'écriant toute excitée avant de sortir de la salle en courant, suivi par plusieurs filles qui étaient présentes dans la classe.

« Sasuke.. kun.. ? » répéta Naruko, perdue.

« Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke est le mec le plus populaire de Konoha High School. Il est beau, riche, intelligent, froid et mystérieux, ce que les filles adorent ! » lança-t-il, exaspéré avant de soupirer. « Presque toutes les filles du lycée se réunissent devant la grille tous les matins pour attendre et hurler leur amour à Uchiwa. En n'espérant que tu ne tombes pas dans le panneau..

- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver*.. Tu ne l'apprécies pas à t'entendre parler.

- C'est normal ! Il est prétentieux, asocial, coincé du cul et insensible. L'année dernière si tu avais vu comment il avait rejeté et humilié ces pauvres filles qui avaient eux le courage de déclarer leurs flammes. »

Le fameux Sasuke sortit de la voiture. Elle remarqua que certaines filles s'étaient évanouit. Puis son regard se tourna sur un brun, à la peau pâle avec des yeux noirs, il avait des airs aristocrate. Il entra dans le lycée, ignorant toutes les filles autour de lui. Elle le trouva froid et intrigant mais ne devait pas juger l'apparence, car elle était parfois trompeuse, règle n°8 alinéa trois.

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début des cours. Elle avait deux heures de littérature avec leur professeur principale, Kakashi-sensei. Quarante minutes s'étaient écroulées avant qu'il ne rentre en classe, avec le livre pervers que son instructeur, Jiraya, avait écrit.

« Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes ENCORE en retard ! » s'écria Ino, insistant sur le mot encore.

« Désolé, j'étais en route et je me suis fais courser par des chiens ! »

« Kakashi-senseï arrive toujours en retard. » lui chuchota Kiba qui était assit devant elle. « L'année dernière, à la rentrée, il est arrivé avec deux heures de retard ! Il a prétendu s'être fait kidnapper par le gouvernement en route*. Là, quarante minutes c'est son record, il n'est jamais arrivé aussi tôt ! »

Les élèves n'en crurent pas un mot et commencèrent à chahuter, se plaignant des retards et des excuses bidons de leur professeur.

« Comme vous m'avez l'air d'être en forme, vous allez me rédigez une dissertation sur ce que vous avez fait durant vos vacances. Deux pages minimum et pas la peine d'écrire gros ni de sauter des lignes sinon c'est zéro. »

* * *

*Ange en japonais. Je pensais que ça le ferait mieux si je le mettais en japonais pour désigner le conseil.

* Voilà le lien de la musique sut youtube watch?v=2f7pMN31WQI . J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écouter. Je voulais prendre une musique qui ne soit pas spécialement connu.

* Oui je sais, je n'avais pas besoin de le préciser mais j'ai écris ce chapitre, tard le soir, juste après une séance shopping express et j'étais encore dans ma petite bulle :3

* En première 6, je voulais le mettre en japonais.. Je sais pas j'ai quoi avec le Japon en ce moment ^^'

* Deuxième étage, dans la deuxième salle de l'étage.

* C'est ce que tu crois Naru-Chan :3

* Petit clin d'œil à ma fiction, _Vengeance à double tranchant, _que vous pouvez lire ;)

Alors qu'est-ce-que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi pour changer.

* * *

Menea : A long time I did not come. J'ai passé d'excellente vacances **et** ne vous inquiétez pas pendant ces vacances j'ai beaucoup écris et-

Kono : C'est plutôt moi qui l'ait forcé pour éviter de prendre du retard.

Menea : Enfin bref, je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose. J'ai décidé de privilégié cette fiction plutôt que _Vengeance à double tranchant _car pour cette fiction, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je-

Kono : Moins de boulot. En plus elle a déjà écrit plus de dix chapitres de _Vengeance à double tranchant_ qui est de l'impro donc..

Menea : Chut ! Enfin juste pour dire que les prochains chapitres de _Vengeance à double tranchant_ ne risque pas d'être publié avant un bon moment. Désolé pour ceux et celles qui sont déçus mais j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi de lire cette fiction. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves posèrent leurs dissertations sur le bureau de Kakashi-sensei avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la sortie. Naruko donna sa dissertation à son professeur, qui était concentré dans sa lecture, avant de rejoindre Kiba et Ino qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Elle regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'elle avait option.

« J'en reviens pas, dès la première heure, une dissert' à faire.. » se plaignit Kiba en s'étirant les bras.

« Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est abusé !

- Vous avez quoi comme cours ? » demanda Naruko, lasse.

« Sport ! » répondit aussitôt Kiba, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment fais-tu pour supporter quatre heures de sport par semaine?!

- J'aime le sport tout simplement miss biologiste.

- Oui j'aime la biotechnologie ! C'est mieux que de courir après un ballon comme les chiens. Enfin bref, et toi Naruko ?

- Arts plastiques. »

Naruko adorait dessiner. Elle dessinait depuis qu'elle savait tenir un crayon. Tout ce qui était lié à l'art et aux sciences l'intéressait, même si tout les opposaient. L'art car elle pouvait montrer tout ce qui lui passait dans sa tête sans avoir de limite ni de règle et la science car elle aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses en faisant des expériences, qui se terminait d'abord par des catastrophes avant de les réussir avec brio.

Elle se sépara de ses amis, qui lui indiquèrent la salle avant d'aller dans différents couloirs. Elle réussit à trouver la salle et entra. La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant c'était un garçon, qui avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur, ressemblant étrangement à Sasuke Uchiwa, qui était au fond de la classe, seul. Comprenant cette situation, elle décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui, au fond de la salle, sous le regard étonné de certains.

Le professeur d'arts plastiques, Guren-senseï, arriva et le cours débuta. Elle fit l'appel et la blonde découvrit que le garçon s'appelait Saï Harigane. Elle avait fait plusieurs tentatives pour pouvoir lui parler durant ces deux heures de cours mais en vain car ce dernier n'était pas très coopératif à lui répondre. Mais elle ne se découragea pas, au contraire, elle réussira un jour.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours et la pause déjeuner retentit. Naruko sortit de cours dix minutes après la sonnerie et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis. Elle devait les rejoindre à côté d'un grand chêne derrière la cour et ne voulait absolument pas arriver en retard, surtout qu'elle mourrait de faim après une matinée aussi chargé.

Elle marcha rapidement, sans faire attention aux personnes qu'elle bousculait sur son passage. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle tomba au sol sur les fesses. Elle massa son front qui venait d'entrer en collision avec un mur du lycée. Elle ouvrit les paupières et la première chose qu'elle vit fût des yeux noirs, qui la dévisageaient froidement. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes avant de reconnaître la personne à qui appartenait ses yeux et cheveux ébènes, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il passa à côté d'elle, lui jetant un regard noir au passage. Elle était agacée face à son attitude. Avant qu'elle eût le temps de lui dire sa façon de penser, ce dernier avait disparût. Naruko, qui était toujours au sol, vit son carnet à dessin un peu plus loin. Elle voulut le ramasser quand quelqu'un mit un coup de pied dessus, le faisant valser un peu plus loin.

« Ça vas pas la tête ?! C'est pas un ballon je te signale !

- Cela t'apprendra à bousculer Sasuke-kun sans t'excuser. » répondit froidement une fille aux cheveux roses. Puis elle repartit, suivit de plusieurs filles qui riaient en voyant Naruko au sol, suivre le chemin prit par Sasuke. Elle prit son cahier de croquis et le dépoussiéra.

«_ Alors, c'est ça les filles humaines ?_

_**- Non ça, c'était des pouffiasses humaines et tu n'as encore RIEN vu.. **_»lui avertit le renard.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Elle leva la tête, coupant sa conversation télépathique avec Kyûbi et vit un garçon aux longs cheveux châtains attachés au bout avec des yeux tellement clairs. Il tendit sa main, que Naruko saisit, et l'aida à se relever.

« Merci beaucoup.

- C'est normal. Fais pas attention à ses pimbêches, en particulier Sakura, qui veut simplement attiré l'attention. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas avec ses cheveux roses et sa voix criarde. » déclara-t-il, exaspéré. Naruko rit à sa remarque. Le brun lui sourit à son tour.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois, tu es arrivée cette année ?

- Oui. » répondit la blonde en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gênée. Il la regarda, pensif.

« Je vois.. Je suis Neji Hyûga.

- Naruko Uzumaki.

- Bien, Naruko, en espérant te croiser dans d'autres circonstances. »

Neji la salua avant d'emprunter le couloir que Sasuke avait prit quelques minutes avant. Quelques minutes après elle arriva sur le lieu où elle était censée déjeuner avec ses amis. Elle aperçut Ino et Kiba en compagnie de plusieurs personnes : D'une fille qui ressemblait à Neji sauf qu'elle avait des cheveux plus sombres aux reflets bleus, d'un garçon qui avait attaché ses cheveux, dormant contre un arbre et d'un garçon de corpulence assez forte qui mangeait des chips. Elle s'approcha d'eux et constata qu'ils avaient presque finit leurs repas. Naruko soupira et s'écroula au sol à côté de Kiba.

« Tu es en retard ! » lui fit remarquer Ino. « Je vous présente Naruko. Naruko voici Shikamaru, Chôji et Hinata.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. » déclara Naruko. « Et désolé du retard, un léger contre temps.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda Chôji la bouche pleine.

« J'ai croisé Sasuk-

« T'as croisé Sasuke-kun dans les couloirs, sans moi?! » s'exclama Ino, offusqué en lui coupant la parole.

« Ce n'était ni volontaire ni une partie de plaisir ! »

Naruko leur raconta sa mésaventure avec Sasuke et de ses filles en furie. Elle leur raconta également sa rencontre avec Neji qui l'avait aidé.

« Tu as rencontré mon cousin. » déclara Hinata d'une voix douce et calme.

« Est-ce-que tu pourrais le remercier pour moi ? Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion tout à l'heure. »

Hinata hocha la tête doucement avant de lui sourire. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Ino bouillonnait de rage.

« Arrg ! Cette harpie au grand front ! Déjà qu'elle m'avait énervée pendant ses deux dernières heures en biotechnologie..» grogna Ino en serrant sa serviette, que Naruko plaignit à ce moment là.

« Je t'explique, elle et Sakura Haruno étaient autrefois les meilleures amies du monde jusqu'à leurs entrées au lycée où elles découvrirent que toutes les deux étaient tombées amoureuses de Sasuke. Depuis, elles sont devenues ennemies et rivales. » lui raconta Kiba en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas ma rivale ! » s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, faisant sursauter Kiba et Naruko. « Je ne me rabaisse pas à son niveau et je suis BIEN MEILLEURE qu'elle !

- Ah les filles.. C'est tellement galère. » se plaignit Shikamaru, qui était resté silencieux, allongé contre l'arbre.

Ses nouveaux amis et elle parlaient de tout et de rien en mangeant, faisant connaissance à l'abri du soleil, sous le grand chêne, jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Durant ce temps, une personne l'observa avec attention par la fenêtre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'_il_ était à la recherche d'une proie et _il_ l'avait enfin trouvé. C'était elle qu'_il_ voulait et _il_ devait l'avoir, absolument. _Il_ se pourlécha les lèvres et la regarda avec envie avant de partir à son prochain cours.

* * *

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis sa rentrée. Elle s'y fit à sa nouvelle vie et son stage qui consistait à observer les humains et leurs comportements se passait plutôt bien. Ce matin là, elle se réveilla en retard, comme tout les matins. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de chez elle en courant, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un post-it accroché sur la porte, elle le prit et le lit à voix haute.

_Ma petite Naruko,_

_Je rentrerais tard ce soir, __ne m'attends pas pour le dîner et ne fait pas de bêtises._

_Jiraya_

_PS : Je t'ai préparé ton bentô, je savais que tu allais te réveiller en retard!_

Naruko roula des yeux en lisant ce mot, elle savait qu'il avait avait acheté son bentô, le prix y était derrière la boite. Elle prit le bentô et courut jusqu'à son lycée. Elle arriva devant son lycée dix minutes après le début des cours. Elle décida de grimper la grille par derrière* comme elle le faisait à l'école des anges. Elle grimpa et atterrit au sol sans encombre puis courut jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard, elle avait anglais avec Ebisu-sensei qui était plutôt strict. Elle toqua à la porte puis l'ouvrit, essoufflée.

« Bonjour, excusez moi d'arriver en retard !

- Naruko.. Vous êtes en retard, pour la troisième fois consécutif.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonné et-

- Savez-vous combien de fois j'entends cette excuse ? Si vous voulez rentrer, il me faudra un mot.

- Mais-

- Ou vous préférez être collé les cinq prochains samedis toute la journée. » conclu le professeur, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier avant de remettre ses lunettes correctement.

La blonde, toujours au seuil de la porte, soupira avant de la refermer. Elle marcha, lassée, dans les couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte où une plaque dorée écrit « proviseur » y était accrochée. Elle toqua deux fois avant d'entrée. Elle vit la proviseur, Tsunade Katsuki, en train de fouiller dans des dossiers empilées sur son bureau. Elle la connaissait personnellement car c'était un ange-médecin, elle lui avait appris à faire différentes pommades médicinales à partir diverses plantes durant son apprentissage et c'était une amie d'enfance de Jiraya.

« Ah mamie Tsunade. » salua Naruko, mal à l'aise, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Tsunade releva sa tête des dossiers dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Naruko se gratta l'arrière du crâne, avec un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Tu vas rire mais j'aurai besoin d'un-

- Hors de question.

- Mais tu ne m'as même pas laisser finir ma phrase !

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'entendre la fin. À chaque fois que tu dis « Tu vas rire mais.. » c'est que tu as fais une bêtise et puis je sais que tu es arrivée en retard ce matin, comme d'habitude, à part avant-hier.. J'ai même perdu un pari à cause de toi !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.. Tu as parié sur mes retards?!

- C'est non, je ne te ferai pas de mot ! » surenchérit Tsunade, ignorant sa dernière question, mettant un terme à la discussion.

La blonde soupira d'exaspération avant de quitter la pièce qui était sans dessus dessous. La journée commençait bien pour elle se disait-elle.

N'ayant pas cours avant la fin de la pause déjeuner, elle décida d'aller sur le toit de l'école, où elle pourrait parler en toute tranquillité avec Kyûbi, qui avait profité de l'absence de Jiraya pour rester chez elle. Elle était au troisième étage et dernier étage du bâtiment, traversant les couloirs vides, lorsqu'elle entendit une mélodie. Du piano. Elle marcha jusqu'à la source de cette mélodie, comme envoûtée. Elle arriva devant une porte entre-ouverte. Curieuse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci, elle découvrit que c'était Sasuke qui jouait. Elle trouvait cette mélodie magnifique, mais mélancolique. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la mélodie. Elle resta comme ça pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, fermant les yeux, à écouter le brun jouer.

« _**Hé gamine t'es où ? Je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure moi ! **_» s'écria Kyûbi, impatient, faisant sursauter Naruko, qui était toujours appuyé contre la porte.

Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et tomba. La porte s'ouvrit sur elle. Sasuke, dérangé par le bruit, cessa de jouer. Il se retourna vivement à la source du bruit. Elle se jura qu'à partir de maintenant, elle parlerai télépathiquement avec Kyûbi uniquement si ce dernier était dans son corps.

_« Saleté de renard, tu le regretteras ! _» le menaça-t-elle avant de couper tout lien télépathique avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu m'espionnais ? » lui demanda-t-il froidement en la fusillant du regard.

« Oui je vais bien, merci de demander ! » s'écria la blonde au sol. « Bon sang.. » se lamenta Naruko en voyant son poignet virée au rouge.

Exaspéré, Sasuke se leva et aida Naruko à se relever, il examina ensuite le poignet de cette dernière. La blonde, étonnée que Sasuke l'aide, se laissa faire.

_« Peut-être que je l'ai mal jugé, il n'est peut être pas si froid et mauvais que ça. »_

Il lui massa ensuite le poignet. Naruko était mal à l'aise surtout que lui, restait silencieux. Elle détestait le silence et remarqua que le silence ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Sasuke. Elle devait trouver un sujet de conversation, surtout qu'elle aimait bien entendre Sasuke jouer du piano.

« Ce n'est pas trop grave. Tu ne sentiras plus rien dans quelques heures si tu ménages ton poignet. » lui rassura Sasuke. La blonde soupira de soulagement.

« Merci beaucoup. » le remercia-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « C'était beau ce que tu jouais tout à l'heure, avant que je ne t'interromps.. Tu joues du piano depuis combien de temps ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil face à la question de Naruko. Il constata que Naruko était mal à l'aise et n'appréciait guère le silence.

« Depuis mes cinq ans.

- La chance ! Moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'en jouer.. » lui avoua-t-elle, envieuse. Personne dans la cité des anges n'avait voulu lui apprendre du piano.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre les bases. »

Naruko écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la proposition de l'Uchiwa. Elle ne fût pas la seule surpris puisque lui aussi, fût étonné que cette phrase sorte de sa bouche. Naruko accepta sa proposition en hochant la tête. Ils s'installèrent devant le piano à queue noir. Il lui apprit à repérer des do, les gammes. Naruko réussit à les mémoriser puis il décida de lui apprendre une mélodie, _sa_ mélodie.

« Tu t'es trompé de touche, c'est celle là.

- D'accord d'accord... Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Je te signale que j'en joue qu'avec une seule main !

- Oui mais tu fais la même erreur depuis tout à l'heure. »

Après plus d'une heure d'apprentissage, Naruko réussit à jouer la mélodie tant bien que mal sous le regard satisfait de Sasuke. Ils jouèrent comme ça tout au long de la matinée, ne voyant pas le temps passé, jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause déjeuner.

« Je dois y aller. » lui dit Sasuke en se levant, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Avant qu'elle eût le temps de le remercier, il était déjà parti.

* * *

Naruko monta sur le toit, curieuse de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte qui menait au toit avant de la refermer derrière elle. Elle s'approcha lentement du bord, elle avait une vue magnifique sur tout le lycée, les gens d'ici étaient minuscules. Un vent froid et violent souffla sur elle. Elle se mit face au vent et leva ses bras en l'air. Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la brise. Un gémissement de bien être sortit de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » demanda une voix froide qui provenait de derrière elle et qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit un élève, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, roux aux yeux bleu avec un tatouage sur le front.

« Bon sang tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle une main sur le cœur. « Je suis venue profiter de la vue et toi ?

- Cela ne regarde que moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici.

- Toi non plus. »

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre sa lecture, trouvant ceci puéril. Naruko, affamée et fatiguée, grimpa l'échelle et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle observa discrètement le roux lorsqu'elle entendit un gargouillement, cela ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui. Elle sortit le bentô que Jiraya lui avait fait, ou plutôt acheté, de son sac. Elle y découvrit des onigris, des tenpura qui allaient avec la sauce soja et des Yakitoris. Les onigris étaient pour Kyûbi mais comme elle ne voyait pas, il s'était sûrement caché à cause de la présence du roux.

« T'en veux ? » lui proposa Naruko en tendant le bentô.

« Non merci.

- T'en es sûr ? Je ne pourrais jamais finir ça toute seule. »

Ce dernier se replongea dans sa lecture mais il avait tellement faim. Il ne pouvait pas accepter, par fierté. Naruko soupira, lasse. Elle le trouva vraiment têtu.

« Il y a des onigris, des tenpura et des yakitori. Mange, c'est super bon ! »

Naruko posa son bentô entre eux deux et commença à manger, elle savait qu'il allait craqué, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lorsqu'elle finit son deuxième onigri, elle l'aperçut en train d'en mangé un, légèrement agacé. Naruko sourit et commença à faire la conversation, à lui raconter des anecdotes. Bizarrement, il l'écoutait et appréciait même ce moment.

« Je préfère manger des ramens, le meilleur repas au monde ! Selon mon parrain, ce n'est que des cochonneries, ridicule hein ?

- Ce sont des cochonneries.

- Non, vous avez tort ! Les ramens est le meilleur repas au monde ! » s'écria-t-elle, un peu surprise qu'il lui est répondu. « Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais goûté les repas de Chez Ichiraku, c'est les meilleurs !

- Chez Ichiraku ?

- Hn. Un jour si tu veux on mangera là-bas ensemble ! »

Elle avait découvert ce restaurant lorsqu'elle avait fait une virée nocturne en volant pendant la nuit. Ils discutèrent tout le long du repas, enfin Naruko faisait la conversation et lui l'écoutait en répondant de temps à autre. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner.

« Je suis sotte je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki.

- Gaara, Gaara No Subaku. » se présenta-t-il à son tour avant de refermer son livre.

* * *

* Suis-je la seule à être en retard presque tout les matins ? J'avoue qu'avant, j'escaladais parfois la grille ^^'

* Les tenpura c'est un assortiment de beignets et les yakitori c'est des minis brochettes.

Bon j'avoue dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas vraiment de chose intéressante à part un passage ;) Mais je publierai la suite la semaine prochaine et je vous promet ENFIN qu'il y aura un peu d'action !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Et non, ils ne sont toujours pas miens malheureusement. Je voudrais trop Itaaaaaachi à moi toute seule * bave*

Note n°1 : Je sais, ce chapitre est court **mais** c'est fait exprès ;)

Note n°2 : Je vous avais promis un peu d'action et il y en a, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle ne vit ni Gaara ni Sasuke le reste de la journée. Les cours terminés, elle attendit ses nouveaux amis devant la grille du lycée.

Alors qu'elle attendait ses amis devant la grille, quelqu'un l'observa d'un air penseur par l'une des fenêtre du lycée. Les cheveux blonds de cette dernière volaient un peu dans le vent et ses yeux bleus qui pouvaient rivaliser avec le ciel fixait le bâtiment.. Il la trouva juste magnifique, presque angélique. Une mine de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage pâle, il se comportait bizarrement avec elle et il n'aimait pas ça. Il devait à tout prix l'apprivoiser, qu'elle soit à ses pieds et qu'elle arrête de donner de la joie, de l'espoir et de la bonne humeur, tout ce qu'il détestait, aux autres. Une idée lui vint en tête.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? » lui demanda_ son ami_ en entrant dans la pièce.

« Rien » lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Il alla à la place où était le brun et vit une petite blonde parler avec ses amis. Il quitta à son tour la pièce.

* * *

C'était en compagnie de Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji, qu'elle partit faire une escapade à Tokyo, achetant quelques bricoles au passage et faisant un peu de tourisme. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Affamés, ils passèrent au bar de ramens préféré de la blonde, _Chez Ichiraku_.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Naruko en entrant dans le restaurant suivit des autres qui ne connaissaient pas cet endroit.

« Naruko, ma cliente préférée ! Comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu as ramené de nouveaux clients ! » s'écria Teuchi, en apercevant l'adolescente avec ses amis.

« Oui ! Teuchi je te présente Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji.

- Ravis de vous connaître les jeunes ! Asseyez vous et commandez ce que vous voulez. »

Ils s'assirent au bar, face à Teuchi qui leur prépara des ramens. Naruko aimait venir ici, pas uniquement pour les ramens, mais aussi parce qu'elle trouvait cet endroit très convivial, elle se sentait comme chez elle. Elle allait là-bas au moins une fois par semaine. Teuchi leur servi leur plat.

« Bonne appétit tout le monde ! » s'écria-t-elle avant d'attaquer son bol de ramens.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Shikamaru et Ino terminèrent leur bol. Chôji et Naruko en étaient à leur dixième bol, ils s'étaient lancés un défi : celui qui mangeait le plus de ramens gagnait et son repas était payé par le perdant. Shikamaru espérait ne pas y laisser de l'argent.. Le défi fût remporté par la blonde, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, surtout d'Ino qui constata que Naruko n'avait pas grossi.

Naruko se sépara de ses amis après être sorti du restaurant, rassasiée. L'obscurité et le silence régnait dans les rues. Ne voulant pas s'y attarder, elle décida de passer par un raccourci qu'elle avait découvert quelques semaines auparavant. C'était une ruelle pas très propre, peu éclairée par la lune et les lampadaires, mais elle savait qu'elle allait gagner du temps en passant pas là. Elle s'avança de plus en plus dans la ruelle lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Son regard bleuté fit le tour de la ruelle, observant chaque recoin sombre.

_« C'est sûrement un chat.. _»

Elle pressa le pas pour sortir de cette ruelle quand un craquement dans son dos se fit entendre. Elle s'arrêta net. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle. Son sixième sens se mit en alerte, chose qu'il faisait rarement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Maintenant, elle en était sûr, quelqu'un la suivait.

« Qui est là ? Sortez de votre cachette ! » Ordonna-t-elle, durement.

« Ce n'est que moi.. Naruko-chan. » répondit quelqu'un d'une voix moqueuse. Elle ne savait pas d'où provenait la voix. Elle tourna sa tête à gauche, à droite, mais à peine elle eût le temps de lever la tête que quelqu'un l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle releva sa tête et reconnût son agresseur.

« S-Saï ? » dit-t-elle, difficilement.

« C'est bien moi. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi ? »

Saï l'observa, une de ses mains agrippait son cou halée, l'étranglant presque. La blonde avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Elle essaya de bouger pour lui mettre la raclé de sa vie mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger son corps, elle était immobilisée. Ses pieds ne touchait plus le sol.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce-que tu.. Veux ? »

Saï lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire, et ça lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il caressa lentement sa joue de sa main libre.

« Ton âme.. » déclara-t-il en la reniflant, rapprochant son visage du sien. « Est tellement pure. La plus pure que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent.

- Tu.. Démon..

- Exact. Je suis étonné que tu es devinée du premier coup, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de vraiment futée.. Serais-tu un ange, par hasard ? »

Naruko ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle lui lança un regarda plein de défi, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Saï, étonné, lui sourit. Son sourire était différent de celui de tout à l'heure, c'était un sourire mesquin.

« Je t'ai beaucoup observé depuis que tu t'es mise à côté de moi en classe, voulant à tout prix me parler et être ami avec moi, chose que peu de personne avait osé faire.. Ton attention était très noble, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. »

Saï posa son autre main libre sur le cœur de la blonde, touchant sa poitrine. Naruko rougit et un gémissement sorti de sa bouche malgré elle face à ce toucher.

« Naruko-Chan, ne me dit pas que c'est la première fois qu'on te touche.. ? Profite bien car ce sera sûrement la dernière fois. » déclara-t-il avant de se rapprocher de son oreille. « Petite pucelle. »

La blonde piqua un phare face à la provocation de Saï. Elle voulut bouger et prononcer son incantation afin de se transformer mais quelque chose recouvrit sa bouche.

« Non non non non non.. Je veux qu'on soit en tête à tête. »

Une faible lumière bleue émanait de sa poitrine. Naruko comprit qu'il commençait à aspirer son énergie. Naruko se sentit de plus en plus faible et avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Elle n'avait plus de force. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre connaissance, elle vit Saï s'effondrer au sol. Elle tomba à son tour, les fesses la première, au sol. À peine elle eut le temps de respirer qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever. Elle remarqua que cette personne volait à une vitesse phénoménal, que elle-même n'y arrivait pas. Elle devina que son sauveur était un démon.. Son buste se colla au torse de son sauveur, sa tête était appuyé sur l'épaule de ce dernier, et ses bras étaient autour de son cou. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un tatouage, trois tomoes, sur l'épaule sur laquelle elle était appuyé. Elle se questionna, et si il l'avait sauvé juste pour lui prendre son âme ? Elle paniqua et commença à s'agiter faiblement.

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal. » la rassura-t-il d'un voix douce en susurrant dans son oreille, volant au dessus des toits. Les bras de son bienfaiteur agrippèrent sa taille. Bizarrement, elle lui faisait confiance, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle aperçut Saï au loin les poursuivre.

« De-Derrière.. » l'avertit difficilement Naruko.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Saï. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait mais il se déplaçait avec une telle rapidité, esquivant toutes les attaques de Saï. Il la déposa sur le sol, à l'abri, avant de s'avancer vers Saï.

« Le feu du dragon suprême. »

Plusieurs boules de feu sortirent de sa bouche. Elles prirent chacune une forme de tête de Qilin puis attaquèrent Saï, le laissant aucune chance. Il mourût brûler vif, elle l'entendit crier. Saï mourut, son sauveur se retourna pour lui faire face et s'avança vers elle. Sa démarche et sa posture dégageait de la confiance absolue. Elle essaya de voir son visage mais remarqua que ce dernier portait un masque, ne laissant transparaître que ses yeux rouges. Il la souleva du sol pour la porter à sa hauteur, la portant comme une princesse puis vola, la raccompagnant chez elle. Elle se demanda comment il connaissait son adresse, même ses propres amis ne savaient pas où elle habitait. Il se faufila dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et la déposa sur le lit.

« Me-merci. »

Il caressa lentement sa joue, dégageant quelques mèches blondes. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle plaça ses mains sur le masque du sauveur, voulant l'enlever. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'aller plus loin, il attrapa délicatement ses mains. Elle perdit connaissance et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était avec des cernes sous les yeux qu'elle arriva en cours. Elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré l'énergie qu'elle avait perdu la veille et regrettait d'être venue en cours. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sinon Jiraya et Kyûbi allaient se poser des questions, ignorant ce qui c'était passé. C'était en traînant les pieds qu'elle entra en salle de science. Elle s'assit devant Kiba.

« Oulah.. C'est quoi cette tête de zombie ?! » s'écria Kiba en voyait Naruko.

« Dure nuit.. » lui répondit lentement la blonde.

Leur professeur de science, Anko-senseï, leur expliqua les démarches du TP. Elle attendait cette expérience depuis le début de l'année mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Elle mit les ingrédients dans son récipient, sans vraiment faire attention au dosage. Alors qu'elle chauffait son récipient, que son professeur surnommait ballon, elle remarqua que ce dernier tremblait sous l'effet de la chaleur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux travaux des autres et remarqua que la composition chimique des autres étaient jaune mais elle, était vert. Elle appela sa professeur pour lui montrer. Son professeur arriva et observa avec attention son récipient avant de pâlir.

« Sortez de la salle, **IMMÉDIATEMENT **! » cria Anko sous la panique.

Tous les élèves sortirent en courant de la salle, se demandant ce qui se passe. La professeur referma la porte derrière elle et avant qu'ils eurent le temps de souffler ils entendirent quelque chose exploser dans la salle. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle dix minutes après l'explosion et vit le plan de travail de la blonde presque en miette, que tout les objets qui étaient au alentour étaient cassés. C'était à ce moment là que Naruko savait qu'elle était dans de beaux draps..

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle avait été convoqué dans le bureau du conseil des élèves. Elle était à présent assise à une grande table, là où ils faisaient probablement leurs réunions en déduit Naruko. En face d'elle se trouvait Karin Tojo, vice-président du conseil des élèves. Elle ouvrit le dossier scolaire de la blonde.

« Uzumaki Naruko, seize ans, en 2-6 avec comme professeur principale Kakashi Hatake. Tu as été convoqué ici pour tes soixante-dix huit retards non-excusés depuis la rentrée des classes qui a commencé il n'y a pas plus d'un mois et pour avoir tenté d'exploser l'une des salles de laboratoire.. » dit-t-elle en lisant son dossier scolaire. « Ta punition te sera dite très prochainement. »

Naruko croyait qu'elle avait plus de retard que ça. La rousse remit ses lunettes correctement avant de la regarder de haut, comme si c'était un animal.

« Pour la salle, ce n'était pas intentionnelle juste une inattention de ma part..

- Oui bien sûr.. Comme pour ton uniforme. »

Naruko avait replié ses manches jusqu'aux avant-bras, elle portait des longues chaussettes noires, ce qui était déconseillé dans l'établissement, son pull sans manche en col V était un peu trop grand pour elle et elle n'avait pas mis le nœud -qu'elle trouvait ridicule- que devaient porter les filles autour du cou. Elle se demanda comment osait-elle la critiqué alors que Tsunade ne lui avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Et puis tout le monde savait que c'était une cruche lorsqu'elle était face à Sasuke. Naruko, agacée, se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

Kono : Avis aux lecteurs. C'était pour vous prévenir que Menea est au bord du gouffre, elle est en conflit avec les personnages. Sasuke veut qu'il y ait une scène gore avec des chaînes, du sang et des morts dans le prochain chapitre et Naruko veut des scènes romantiques. Et moi, Kono, essaye de les calmer.. Gore ou romantique ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Toujours, toujours, jamais à moi.

Note n°1 : Je ne serai pas beaucoup présente durant le mois de septembre, donc les chapitres seront postés irrégulièrement. Donc j'ai décidé de posté deux chapitres car je ne suis pas sûr d'être présente durant les deux prochaines semaines.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis son agression. Après les cours elle s'entraînait aux combats et apprenait à contrôler son aura et son énergie, afin d'éviter de revivre ce genre de situation. Ayant eut un aperçu des capacités de Saï, qui savait utiliser ses pouvoirs sous sa forme humaine et de son sauveur, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité mais le dessinait dans son carnet à dessin à l'aide de ses souvenirs, elle s'était entraîné tous les jours après les cours et arrivait dorénavant à utiliser le multi-clonage et l'orbe tourbillonnant sous sa forme humaine et avait créé une variation de l'orbe tourbillonnant : L'orbe shuriken. Mais Tsunade lui interdit de l'utiliser en raison de son danger pour l'adversaire mais aussi pour elle, mais elle le travaillait de temps en temps en douce.

Gaara intégra la bande, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, surtout celui de Naruko, qui l'avait aidé à surmonter son asociabilité. Bon il était toujours asocial mais moins qu'avant. C'était mieux que rien. Et elle avait fait de nouvelles rencontres entre-temps. Une nouvelle routine s'installa. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours avant les vacances.

Elle était en Arts-Plastique, en train d'attendre que sa peinture sèche, à côté de sa camarade et nouvelle amie, Fû Shiraishi, qu'elle appréciait malgré son tempérament lunatique et sa manie de sécher les cours*. La blonde observait de temps en temps la place vide de Saï. Elle ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée qu'il était un démon et qu'il avait été tué brûlé vif sous ses yeux.

« Tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances ? » lui demanda Naruko en rangeant ses pinceaux.

- Je ne sais pas. À la base je devais aller voir ma correspondante en Espagne mais je pense que je vais bosser, j'ai trop séché de cours et j'ai pris du retard dans mon travail ! » se plaignit Fû en se passant une main dans ses cheveux turquoise. « Et toi ?

- Eh bien je- »

« _Naruko Uzumaki est priée de se rendre au bureau du conseil des élèves tout de suite. Merci._ »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as _encore_ fait ?

- Je crois que madame la vice-présidente va me donner ma punition pour une gaffe que j'ai fais quelques semaines plus tôt. » lui avoua-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. « Je te raconterai ça au prochain cours d'art plastique, enfin, si tu es là. » termina-t-elle sa phrase lourd de sous entendu.

« Promis je serai là, je ne sécherai plus ! Maintenant vas-y, je rangerai ta peinture une fois sec.

- Merci ! » la remercia-t-elle dans hâte avant de sortir de la salle.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau du conseil des élèves, elle entra dans la pièce sans demander son reste et claqua la porte derrière elle, faisant sursauter Karin, qui lisait un livre. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de cette pièce.

« On ne t'as jamais appris à toquer avant d'entrer ?

- Non, désolée. »

Karin l'observa, légèrement agacé par sa réponse, refermant le livre qu'elle lisait d'un claquement sec, puis sortit son dossier scolaire d'un tiroir.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, je t'avais prévenu que tu aurais une éventuelle punition. Tu nettoiera la piscine, le gymnase, les matériaux sportifs, toutes les salles liés au sport pendant ces vacances. Et je veux que tu arrives à l'heure ! Toutes les journées de corvées que tu sécheras seront doublés et à faire durant les prochaines vacances.

- Qu-quoi ! C'est une blague ?!

- Est-ce-que j'ai l'air de blaguer ? »

Naruko la regarda et elle était très sérieuse. Elle avait fait pire, comme par exemple créer un tsunami à base de peinture rouge dans la cité des anges, dont tout les bâtiments sont de couleurs clairs, mais avait jamais eu de punition aussi sévère que celle là. Les humains étaient vraiment cruelles parfois se disait-elle. Elle soupira d'agacement et se retint de ne pas insulter Karin de tout les noms d'oiseaux qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

« Tu viendras au lycée à neuf heures et tu repartiras à dix huit heures, même si tu as finis tes corvées.

- Mais.. Ce n'est pas juste !

- Estime toi heureuse, j'ai allégé ta punition ! Normalement pour ce genre d'incident en plus de tes retards trop nombreux tu passes en conseil de discipline..» déclara-t-elle en rangeant son dossier scolaire dans un tiroir avant de le refermer d'un coup sec.

Elle se demanda comment une cinglée et sadique comme Karin avait fait pour gagner l'élection vice présidente. Elle s'en souvint que c'était la guerre pour le poste de vice-président du conseils des élèves au début de l'année. Ino, Karin et Sakura s'étaient présentées car Sasuke était le président du conseil. Aucun autre élève n'avait osé se présenter face à elles.

« Hors de ma vue. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Naruko ne se fit pas prier et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la salle de musique. Il l'avait ignoré depuis. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient une éternité pour eux avant que Naruko ne tourna sa tête et partit, gênée et agacée. Sasuke, qui était toujours au seuil de la porte, observa Naruko partir au loin puis entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle été convoqué ?

- Eh bien.. Je l'ai convoqué pour lui dire les conséquences de ces nombreux retards, ainsi que pour avoir exploser l'une des salles de laboratoire, qui est toujours hors service. » lui révéla-t-elle, toute rouge en se gigotant dans tout les sens comme une sangsue.

« Quelle est sa punition ?

- Pendant les vacances elle sera de corvées ménagères de neuf heures à dix huit heures. » lui répondit-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, fière de lui avoir donné cette punition, ayant apprit que la blonde avait bousculé Sasuke dans les couloirs sans s'excuser au début de l'année.

Le ténébreux sortit à son tour de la salle, laissant Karin. Maintenant, il savait de ce qu'il allait faire pendant ses vacances..

* * *

Elle rentra chez elle, épuisée. Alors qu'elle avait qu'une chose en tête s'écrouler sur le sofa et ne plus bouger elle vit Jiraya, les bras croisées, les sourcils légèrement froncés, qui l'attendait au seuil de la vitre de la terrasse.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi-

- J'l'ai pas fais exprès, je voulais pas faire exploser la salle de cours je te le jure ! Ils m'ont donné une punition exemplaire, crois-moi. Je serai plus attentive la prochaine fois !

- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

- Toi de quoi tu parles ? »

Elle se tût, sentant qu'elle avait encore plus aggravé son cas. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à se taire parfois. Il soupira et alla à la terrasse pour revenir avec une cage où un petit renard y était enfermé.

« Kyûbi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant enfermer dans une petite cage. Puis elle se frappa le front, elle avait oublié de lui laisser de la nourriture dans sa chambre.

« Comment as-tu fais et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- J'avais peur de ta réaction..

- Alors imagine ma réaction quand j'ai vu un petit renard orange volant voler et manger mes en-cas !

- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû t'en parler.. »

Elle lui raconta la première fois où elle avait parlé à Kyûbi, qui n'avait qu'une chose en tête : la tuer et la manger toute crue. Mais au fil des années sa haine s'évapora petit à petit et il l'aidait, que ce soit pour ses techniques, pour les cours ou dans la vie personnelle. Elle lui raconta également comment elle avait réussi à trouver un moyen de donner un corps à Kyûbi, sans le sceau ne soit brisé et que sous cette forme il était incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs maléfiques, qui était toujours en elle et qu'il avait uniquement la capacité de voler.

Jiraya soupira à la fin de l'histoire, il savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas méchant. Il ouvrit la cage, libérant ainsi le petit renard qui vola en fonçant droit sur le front de Naruko, lui donnant un coup de boule.

« Aieuuuuuuh.. » gémit la blonde en se massant le front.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir oublié ! » s'écria-t-il, en colère avant de voler jusqu'à sa chambre, ronchonnant dans sa barbe que c'était de la maltraitance animal de l'avoir enfermé dans une cage.

* * *

Loin de là, dans un entrepôt abandonné à la frontière de la ville, un ange gardien, attaché en hauteur par des chaînes qui absorbaient l'aura. Sans son aura*, il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs et était donc vulnérable face à son bourreau, qui lui, attendait qu'il réponde à sa question. L'ange avait des cicatrices, des bleus et son pied droit était cassé, ses vêtements blancs étaient devenu rouges à cause de son sang. Cela faisait vingt quatre heures qu'il était enfermé ici.

« Alors, où est l'hôte de Kyûbi ?

- Je ne trahirai pas les miens, je te dirai jamais où elle est !

« Elle.. » répéta son bourreau, marchant autour de lui, comme un prédateur en chasse. L'ange dégoulinait de sueur et se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il avait fait. Mentir n'était pas dans les principes d'un ange. « ..Alors comme ça c'est une fille.. »

Le jeune démon se mit face à l'ange et ce dernier cracha du sang sur lui. Il prit un peu de sang que l'ange avait cracher sur sa joua à l'aide de son index puis le regarda. Il prit son katana qui était accroché au mur, prêt à l'utiliser.

« Les milles oiseaux. »

La lame du katana était entourée d'éclairs puis il transperça le cœur de sa victime. Il retira la lame du katana sèchement du corps puis l'essuya à l'aide son mouchoir en tissu qui était dans la poche-avant de son blazer.

« Alors, il a parlé ? » demanda une voix provenant de derrière le démon avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'hôte de Kyûbi est une fille. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom mais grâce à l'autre ange, on sait qu'elle est sur terre. Ils ne sont vraiment pas doué pour mentir..

- Bien, tu as fait du bon boulot Sasuke. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons en particulier ceux des sages du conseil Ten'shi. Ils ont déjà découvert les corps de leurs chers angelots. Fais ça en toute discrétion cette fois ci.. »

Sasuke hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de lancer une boule de feu sur le cadavre qui brûla instantanément.

« Bien petit frère sur ce, je te laisse. » dit l'homme aux longs cheveux ébènes attaché en une simple queue de cheval, avant de se téléporter grâce à ses yeux rouges..

* * *

La semaine passa vite au goût de Naruko, c'était déjà les vacance. Naruko arriva à son lycée à l'heure pour sa première journée de corvée. Tous ses amis étaient partis hier à Miyazaki pour aller au Ocean dome, l'un des plus grand parc aquatique au monde*, pendant ses deux semaines de vacances. Elle aurait tout donner pour y aller, savant ce genre d'expérience ne se reproduirait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Elle était en uniforme sportif, qui n'était qu'un tee-shirt blanc et un mini-short bleu. Il était déjà treize heures passé et elle avait nettoyé, tondu le terrain de football et les gradins. Elle était face à la piscine, balai à la main. Elle avait été vidée mais elle était sale. Elle soupira, nettoyer cette piscine allait lui prendre des heures. Elle se fit un chignon, noua son tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et se mit au boulot. Elle prit le tuyau d'arrosage et arrosa le fond de la piscine pendant trente minutes. Après cet arrosage, elle frotta et balaya le fond de la piscine. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle faisait ça, elle n'avait pas nettoyé la moitié du bassin qu'elle était déjà à bout.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda quelqu'un, d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Naruko leva sa tête pour savoir qui avait la grâce et la générosité de vouloir l'aider à nettoyer cette piscine et s'aperçut que c'était Sasuke. Elle soupira d'agacement, elle commençait à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Elle lui tourna le dos et continua à balayer, ignorant Sasuke qui la regardait avec amusement.

Alors qu'elle était en plein travail, Sasuke prit le tuyau d'arrosage et arrosa Naruko comme si c'était une plante. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle sortit de la piscine et prit le tuyau qui était de l'autre côté de la piscine et arrosa à son tour Sasuke. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plus trente minutes à s'arroser jusqu'à qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient complètement trempés.

« Alors, acceptes-tu mon aide ? »

Naruko hocha la tête de haut en bas et lui passa un balai. C'était vrai qu'elle avait été vexé qu'il ignorait de la sorte mais un ange devait pardonner, la rancœur ne menait à rien selon elle et puis elle avait besoin d'aide pour nettoyer cette piscine.

« Bienvenue à bord. »

Sasuke saisit le balai et ils descendirent au fond de la piscine, tuyau à la main. Ils se mirent au travail et commencèrent à nettoyer la piscine. Ils avaient fini de la nettoyer entièrement en deux heures.

Depuis ce jour il venait l'aider pour ses corvées. Naruko savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussit à nettoyer le gymnase, l'arrière cour où les athlètes courraient, le terrain de basket, la cour de tennis, la salle de kendo, le terrain de tir à l'arc et les équipements sportifs qui vont avec en seulement deux semaines. Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi il l'aidait, sachant qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à aider son prochain sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Elle avait finit par cerner Sasuke au fil du temps. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, elle commença à s'attacher à Sasuke et prenait même plaisir à venir au lycée, ne voulant pas que les vacances se terminent.

C'était le dernier jour de corvée, Sasuke et Naruko avait fini de tout nettoyer. Il était maintenant dix huit heure et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils étaient dans la cour en marche pour sortir du lycée.

« Dans deux jours, c'est la rentrée, c'est passé tellement vite ! » dit Naruko en s'étirant les bras.

« Hn.

- Merci Sasuke. Sans ton aide, je n'aurai jamais terminer mes corvées en deux semaines. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Moi je sais comment. »

Il se mit face à elle, la prit par le menton, l'attirant vers lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Naruko, surprise, se laissa faire. Il se recula, observa le visage de Naruko, voir comment elle avait réagit. Elle était abasourdie, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les joues rosies et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il fit un sourire victorieux avant de s'en aller, sans un regard en arrière. Naruko, quant à elle, resta immobile pendant quelques minutes. Il lui avait volé son premier baiser, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait aidé.

« ENFOIRÉ D'UCHIWA ! » cria-t-elle à pleins poumons, excédée, attirant le regard curieux du gardien qui balayait la cour, avant de rentrer chez elle en courant.

* * *

Une fois arrivé devant chez elle, elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, sous le regard interrogateur de Jiraya qui était au salon à regarder la télévision. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle se retourna et observa le plafond, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle mit une main sur son cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite à son goût. Elle ne savait ce qui lui arrivait.

« Eh gamine, t'as quoi ? » lui demanda le petit renard, qui s'allongea à ses côtés, pas habitué à la voir silencieuse.

Naruko l'ignora, complètement perdue dans ces pensées. Elle avait enfreint, malgré elle, l'une des règles capitales venant des hautes sphères.

_« Ne jamais embrassé et encore moins tombé(e) amoureux(se) d'un humain. _»

Mais étrangement, elle avait apprécié. Elle toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres et rougit rien qu'en y repensant.

« Kyû ?

- Hm ? » répondit Kyûbi, en se léchant la patte, attentif.

« Qu'est-ce-que je risque, si j'ai brisé l'une des règles venant des hautes sphères ?

- ...

- J'ai embrassé un humain. Enfin, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. »

Kyûbi arrêta de lécher sa patte, il se mit face à elle, espérant que ce soit une blague. Il la regarda et elle était très sérieuse, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perturbé. Il savait que si le conseil Ten'shi l'apprenait, c'était la mort qui attendait la blonde et également la sienne, puisqu'il était scellé en elle.

« À partir de maintenant, tu l'ignores.

- Mais-

**- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu veux mourir, tu veux qu'il meure aussi ?! **» lui avertit le renard orangé, prenant sa voix grave en faisant sursauté Naruko.

« Alors ignore le, pour ton bien et pour le sien. Évite tout contact avec lui, que ce soit visuelle ou corporelle. Je viendrais demain avec toi à l'école. » conclut Kyûbi en lui tournant le dos avant de s'assoupir, sachant que son hôte serait attristé par ce qu'il venait de dire mais il faisait ça pour son bien et pour le sien, en espérant que l'histoire n'allait pas se répéter encore une fois..

* * *

Une semaine était passé depuis ce baiser. Naruko n'en parla à personne et décida de suivre le conseil de Kyûbi : ignorer Sasuke. Ce dernier en faisait de même. Normalement elle aurait été soulagé mais bizarrement, elle était un peu blessée et déçue qu'il l'ignorait ainsi.

Ce matin là, elle réussit tant bien que mal à arriver en avance au lycée. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne devant le lycée, ni d'élève, ni de groupie, rien, silence radio. Elle s'avança pour rentrer dans son lycée lorsqu'elle vit une foule d'élèves devant le gymnase. Curieuse, elle alla là bas et croisa Shikamaru qui sortait du gymnase.

« Hey Shika, pourquoi tout le monde est là ?

- Ah salut Naruko. Ils nous ont tous réunit ici. Monsieur le président des élèves et la proviseur vont faire un discours je crois.

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Non, écouter des discours le matin c'est pas mon truc, je vais aller pioncer à l'infirmerie. » grommela Shikamaru avant de la saluer et de marmonner un vague « galère ».

Naruko décida de rentrer dans le gymnase. Il était bondé de monde. Elle reconnut des terminales, des premières et des secondes, elle se demandait ce qui se passait, c'était rare qu'ils était tous réunit ainsi. Elle vit Gaara en compagnie de Hinata et de Kiba. Elle les rejoignit.

« Salut, vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bonjour Naruko-Chan. On ne sait pas non plus. » lui répondit Hinata.

« Montez tous dans les gradins je vous pris. » ordonna calmement Tsunade à partir d'un micro, interrompant leur conversation.

Les élèves ne l'écoutèrent pas vraiment. Certains y allèrent, comme Naruko et ses amis mais d'autres continuèrent à discuter.

«** Tout de suite ! **» ordonna la proviseur d'une voix froide. Tout le monde accourut vers les gradins, connaissant le tempérament de cette dernière. Une fois tout le monde installés, elle laissa la parole à Sasuke, au plus grand bonheur de son fan-club et au grand désarroi de Naruko qui essayait de l'oublier.

« Le festival sportif annuel de Konoha High School débutera en fin de semaine.

- Et durant cette journée, nous allons faire des sélections pour savoir qui seront les élèves qui auront le privilège et l'honneur de représenter notre lycée durant le tournoi inter-lycée qui à été remporté par le lycée de Suna. Les cours de la semaine seront suspendus, vous aurez entraînement à la place. Et tout le monde mettra la main à la patte.» reprit Tsunade.

Oh oh, elle savait que ça allait être la guerre. Quand Tsunade participait ou parlait de compétition, elle se transformait en véritable tyran et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. La proviseur avait une dent contre le lycée de Suna, en particulier leur proviseur car ils avaient gagné l'année dernière le tournoi inter-lycée de la région. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara, qui était autrefois dans cette école, qui lui restait impassible.

« Cette année on va les battre. Pas question de perdre comme l'an dernier ! **Sinon des têtes vont tomber, croyez-moi** **!** »

Elle faisait froid dans le dos. Tsunade était une très mauvaise perdante et Naruko espérait ne pas faire parti des élèves sélectionnés. Presque tous les élèves ici présent le souhaitaient.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous fera honneur cette année ! » Cria Rock Lee, un élève aux gros sourcils et à la coupe au bol, qui se vouait corps et âme au sport au détriment de ses études.

« Je suis fier de toi Lee ! » Répondit Gaï-sensei, l'un des professeur de sport qui ressemblait étrangement à Lee, en levant son pouce avant de faire un sourire étincelant, sous le regard exaspéré de certains.

* * *

* Moi en une seule phrase x)

*L'aura est l'équivalent du chakra dans ma fiction.

Menea : On a mis tout le monde d'accord ! Une scène avec du sang et une scène romantique. En espérant que vous avez aimé. **ENJOY** :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I just wanna say they don't mine.

* * *

Cet après-midi, les élèves furent séparés en trois équipes : L'équipe bleue, l'équipe blanche et l'équipe rouge*. Naruko était dans l'équipe rouge et eût la chance d'avoir sa classe, ses amis -excepté Hinata, Shikamaru et Chôji- dans la même équipe qu'elle. Ils étaient réunit dans le gymnase. Selon Tsunade, il fallait qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les jours pour donner le meilleur de eux-mêmes et surtout, gagner. Comme ça ils n'avaient aucune excuse pour perdre. C'était Gaï-senseï qui était en charge de les entraîner. Il avait enfilé une combinaison verte moulante. Il avait ramené des combinaisons pour tout le monde mais personne ne la mit, excepté Lee, qui était ravi d'être vêtu comme son senseï qu'il idolâtrait.

« Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons nous entraîner au saut de cheval. Vous allez devoir sauter au dessus de ce caisson à l'aide du tremplin. » s'exprima-t-il en pointant du doigt les objets cités.

Les élèves se lamentaient déjà rien qu'en entendant ce qu'ils allaient faire durant toute l'après-midi mais n'avaient pas le choix, sinon ils allaient devoir affronter la colère de Tsunade et personne n'était prêt pour ça.

_« **Saut de cheval.. Ce sport est encore plus ridicule que l'accoutrement de ton professeur**. » _commenta Kyûbi.

« Bon, qui commence ?

- Moi Gaï-senseï, moi ! » s'écria Lee en levant la main, enthousiasme.

« Vas-y Lee! Montre nous de quoi la jeunesse est capable. »

Lee se mit à cinq mètre du tremplin pour avoir de l'élan. Il courut et sauta au dessus du caisson avant de faire un salto et d'atterrir sur les deux pieds, faisant la position du « nice guy » comme il l'appelait. Gaï fit exactement la même pose que son disciple avant que ce dernier s'assit sur le tatami rejoignant les autres élèves.

Les élèves passèrent chacun leur tour, ayant plus ou moins réussi l'exercice. Puis ce fût au tour de Naruko de passer. Elle voulait réussir cet exercice en faisant un salto, ce qui allait être difficile étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. Elle changea d'avis et décida de ne pas faire de salto. Elle prit son élan et courut, sauta au dessus du caisson à l'aide du tremplin avant d'atterrir sur les pieds. Elle fût satisfaite de son saut et décida de regagner sa place, sous les compliments de Gaï.

Après elle, Gaara était le dernier à passer. Il se mit en position. Il regarda d'un air détaché le caisson avant de courir d'une vitesse phénoménal et de sauter au dessus du caisson. Il fit ensuite un double salto avant d'atterrir sur les pieds. Il avait fait ça avec une telle facilité que ça en était presque décourageant pour la blonde, qui était fière de son saut il y avait quelques minutes.

« Toi là ! » s'écria Lee de nul part. « Tu t'appelles Gaara c'est ça ? »

Ce dernier le regarda sans grande attention avant de dépoussiérer son short de sport, ignorant Lee.

« Je te défis !

- C'est une très bonne idée Lee, nous allons savoir qui est le meilleur en saut de cheval ! »

Gaara, n'ayant pas le choix, se mit en place. Gaï mis un second caisson au dessus du premier. Gaara et Lee sautèrent au dessus sans encombre. Gaï ajouta des caissons, qui étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, qu'ils réussirent à sauter sans problème. Ils en étaient au seizième caisson. Lee prit son élan et sauta mais valsa un peu, atterrissant difficilement sur les pieds. Gaara sauta après lui, sachant que Lee avait atteint sa limite. Il sauta au dessus des caissons, avant d'atterrir sur les pieds en salto, sous le regard admiratif de tous les élèves présents.

« Gaara gagne ! » s'écria Gaï pendant que le roux regagna les tatami s'asseyant à côté de Naruko, qui était bluffée. Lee se plaça devant lui, d'un air déterminé.

« À partir de aujourd'hui, tu seras mon rival et je te battrais ! » s'exclama Lee avant d'aller s'excuser auprès du professeur disant qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses entraînements et de ses espérances.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gaï décida d'entraîner les filles au Rugby. Naruko était dans la même équipe que Ino, sous les avertissements de Kiba qui était inquiet et qui n'arrêtait de lui répéter hier d'être dans son équipe pour rentrer chez elle en un seul morceau. Elle était en position sur le terrain, prête à donner tout ce qu'elle avait face à l'équipe adverse, qui avait le ballon. Elle sentit une aura meurtrière, lui donnant froid dans le dos.

«_ Kyûbi, il y a un démon dans les parages ?_

_**- Je ne pense pas.. **_»

Elle se tourna et vit Ino, complètement métamorphosé. Ses yeux fusillait du regard le ballon. Naruko avait l'impression que des rayons lasers allaient en sortir tellement son regard s'était obscurci. Il émanait d'elle une atmosphère tendu et malveillante. Ino s'était transformée en démon du sport, et Kiba n'avait pas exagéré ses propos. Gaï siffla dans son sifflet pour donner le coup d'envoi. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'agir que Ino la devança à une vitesse phénoménal. Elle courra droit sur l'une de ses camarades de classe, Shion Fujimura, qui avait le ballon. Cette dernière courut, tentant d'échapper à Ino.

«** Donne moi le ballon ! **» cria Ino, d'une voix rauque.

Ino gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Personne de l'équipe adverse n'osa intervenir ni aider Shion. Naruko trouva cette dernière courageuse car si elle aurait été à sa place, elle aurait déjà lâcher le ballon.

« Tiens le ballon ! » s'écria Shion, les larmes aux yeux, lâchant le ballon qui atterrit au sol. « Mais laisse moi en vie ! »

Gaï les fit s'entraîner dans plusieurs sport durant cette semaine avant de les entraîner à l'athlétisme. Ils étaient sur terrain d'athlétisme, là où aura majoritairement lieu la journée du festival sportif annuelle de Konoha High School*. Enfin un sport dans lequel elle pourrait exceller.

Elle et cinq autres filles se mirent en position de départ. Gaï, grâce à son pistolet de starter, donna le départ. Elle courut, évitant d'épuiser toute son énergie afin d'avoir un peu de souffle. Elle dépassa les autres filles qui elles, étaient essoufflées, avec facilité.

_**« ****Ç****a sert d'arriver en retard tous les matins, tu as beaucoup plus de souffle et d'endurance qu'avant ! **_» lui fit remarquer Kyûbi avant qu'elle ne franchisse la ligne d'arrivée.

« Naruko c'était.. Incroyable ! Il y avait tellement de fougue, d'endurance, de force et d'élégance dans ta course.. » la complimenta-t-il « À la fin de la journée du festival, il y aura une course de relais et c'est toi ! » déclara-t-il en la pointant du doigt. « Qui aura le privilège de clôturer le festival en franchissant la ligne d'arrivée en tant que cinquième et dernière relayeuse ! »

* * *

« Hors de question qu'on soit ensemble lors de la course, tu me déconcentreras avec tes remarques ironiques et sarcastiques ! » déclara Naruko.

La journée du festival sportif annuel de Konoha High School arriva. Naruko prépara son sac en prenant tout le nécessaire, c'est-à-dire son uniforme de sport, son bandeau rouge pour représenter son équipe, des baskets blanches, plusieurs chouchous pour pouvoir s'attacher ses cheveux durant l'épreuve, une bouteille d'eau et enfin le plus important, son bentô !

« Et si il y a un démon dans les parages ? Comment tu vas faire ?

- Tsunade et Jiraya seront là et s'en occuperont et puis je sais me défendre toute seule ! Tu resteras toute la journée avec Jiraya. » surenchérit la blonde.

Le renard soupira d'agacement, il savait que si il restait avec le vieux pervers il allait finir dans un bar ou autre, il sera partout sauf à la course. Il s'allongea sur le lit, de dos à Naruko qui avait finit de préparer son sac.

« Soit pas fâché. » fit Naruko en le caressant. « Mais il faut que je gagne si je ne veux que ma tête finisse sur un plateau d'argent.. » avoua-t-elle en dégoulinant connaissant le caractère de Tsunade qui - elle en était sûr- avait parié sur cette course. Naruko posa Kyûbi sur sa tête et alla dans le salon, où l'attendait Jiraya pour la conduire au lycée.

« Je suis prête l'ermite pervers. » s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Il l'examina et vit l'être qui avait causé tant de destruction, de problèmes, de tristesse et de morts sur la tête de sa filleule.

« Pourquoi Kyûbi est sur ta tête ?

- Il voulait venir voir la course mais comme j'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de lui, je me demandais si tu pouvais bien le garder pour moi.

- Non !

- S'il te plaiiit ! Juste une journée !

- Non c'est non. » protesta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie, d'un pas décidé, prenant ses clés posé sur la commode.

« C'est dommage.. J'en suis sûr que qu'il aurait eu du succès avec les filles aujourd'hui. Après tout, les filles aiment les animaux, surtout ceux de petit de taille.. » déclara-t-elle à voix haute, sachant très bien qu'il l'avait entendu.

« Finalement, je veux bien le garder. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui ! » la rassura-t-il en faisant ce sourire pervers que Naruko connaissait bien malheureusement.

Elle arriva dans son lycée à dix heures, à peine dix minutes après son arrivée qu'elle avait déjà perdu de vue Jiraya et Kyûbi, devinant ce que ce dernier tramait. Elle s'avança dans la cour. Elle ne vit aucun de ses amis ou de personnes venant de sa classe mais vit plusieurs élèves en compagnie de leurs parents, frères et/ou sœurs. Elle ne se sentit pas à sa place et aurait voulu avoir ses parents -qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître- la soutenir et être avec elle. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Pour se changer les idées, elle partit en courant dans les vestiaires afin de se changer tranquillement. Même si sa course n'aura pas lieu avant cet après-midi, c'était mieux qu'elle se changeait au lieu de se morfondre et d'imaginer ce que c'était d'avoir des parents.

Pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle eût l'impression d'être observé. Elle inspecta les vestiaires et ne vit personne, peut être qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle ouvrit la porte des vestiaires pour sortir lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez sur Hinata, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis a peu près une semaine.

« Hinata ça faisait longtemps.. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Je viens pour me changer, comme toi apparemment.

- Oui. » répondit-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Tu veux que je t'attends ?

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, merci. »

Naruko se recula pour la laisser passer avant de quitter les vestiaires, son sac de sport à la main, laissant Hinata seule mais n'entendit pas la phrase prononcée par cette dernière.

« Fais attention à toi Naruko-Chan. »

* * *

Le festival débuta avec les premières épreuves sportives. Elle apprit que le match de rugby des filles avait été annulé et remplacé par la course à cheval, suite aux nombreuses plaintes des joueuses, au grand malheur de Ino qui avait hâte d'y jouer. Naruko encouragea Kiba au lancer de poids, où il termina en deuxième position. Puis Gaara et son saut en longueur, qui gagna facilement l'épreuve. Plusieurs épreuves passèrent. Puis fut au tour de Ino de participer à une épreuve, la course à cheval dont le but était d'attraper les casquettes adverses sans se faire attraper la sienne.

« C'est l'équipe bleue qui est en tête pour l'instant mais si on gagne cette épreuve, on les dépassera ! » dit Ino plein d'enthousiasme se préparant à l'épreuve.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois vieille truite. » dit une voix provenant de derrière elle. Ino se retourna vivement, sachant très bien qui avait osé l'appelé ainsi.

« Dis la fille au grand front qui a failli perdre son short de sport il n'y a pas plus de trente minutes !

- Qu'importe, vu que c'est nous, l'équipe bleue, qui allons gagner. N'oublies pas qu'on a Sasuke-kun dans notre équipe.. » nargua-t-elle Ino avant de tirer la langue. « Bande de perdants. » conclu-t-elle la conversation avant d'aller rejoindre son équipe.

Naruko observa Ino, sachant très bien qu'elle était en rogne et prit une mine peureuse en l'observant. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois, en rugby. Les spectateurs aussi, eurent peur en voyant son amie. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Lee, qui participait aussi à cette épreuve, entrain de contempler Sakura.

« Toi là, gros sourcil. Tu as intérêt à courir vite si tu veux être encore en vie à la fin de la journée. » lui avertit Ino le prenant par le col.

L'épreuve commença et Ino réussit à prendre les casquettes de l'équipe adverse d'une telle rapidité. Maintenant Naruko comprenait pourquoi Ino avait choisit de se mettre avec Lee. Il ne resta plus que Sakura, qui était sur les épaules de Shikamaru qui lui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : dormir. Face à Ino qui était sur les épaules de Lee.

« Grand front, je t'affrontes enfin ! Je ne perdrais pas !

- Moi non plus, vieille truite. Ramènes-toi ! »

Sakura avait la même aura meurtrière que Ino qui émanait d'elle. Elles tenaient tous les spectateurs en haleine. Un silence de plomb régnait. Naruko n'avait aucune idée de qui allait gagner, elles étaient de force égale mais soutenait Ino. Ils se foncèrent dessus. Alors que Sakura était sur le point de prendre la casquette de Ino, Shikamaru lui dit.

« Tiens ça ne serait pas Sasuke là-bas, qui te regarde ?

- Où ça ?! » s'écria-t-elle, regardant de gauche à droite à la recherche de l'Uchiwa, ne faisant plus attention à Ino qui lui prit sa casquette.

« Fausse alerte, c'était pas lui. » répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

_« Et l'épreuve fût remporter par l'équipe rouge, devançant ainsi l'équipe bleue ! _»

* * *

La fin du festival toucha presque à sa fin, l'heure des courses arriva. C'était les garçons qui commencèrent avec une course de 500 mètres. Elle vit plusieurs filles accourcir autour de la piste d'athlétisme en criant. Elle devina aisément qui allait y participait. Elle essaya de s'approcher de la piste mais sans grand résultat. Elle abandonna et décida d'aller s'échauffer. Elle s'échauffa pendant environ quarante minutes.

« _Et l'épreuve fût remporter par Sasuke Uchiwa, finissant en beauté cette course ! L'équipe bleue reprend l'avantage sur l'équipe rouge. Pour pouvoir les rattraper, l'équipe rouge et l'équipe blanche doivent remporter la course de 300 mètres et la course de relais !_ »

Naruko commençait de plus en plus à stresser, sachant que c'était elle la dernière relayeuse, et qui allait les départager. Elle devait absolument gagner. Elle regagna son casier afin de prendre sa bouteille d'eau. Elle ferma la porte de son casier.

« Bonne chance. » lança une voix, reconnaissant celle de Sasuke. Elle se retourna vivement et n'aperçut personne. Il avait la manie de tout le temps disparaître celui là. Elle ne s'attarda pas là dessus et alla sur la piste d'athlétisme, c'était à son tour de courir.

Arrivée sur la piste, elle aperçut ses coéquipières déjà en place. Elle se plaça également attendant le départ. Le pistolet de starter retentit, les premières relayeuses coururent. Elles avaient de l'avance sur les autres. Elle vit la quatrième relayeuse de son équipe, celle qui était censé lui donné le relais courir. Elle courut également, bras droit tendu en arrière. Elle sentit le fer du relais toucher sa paume de main et l'attrapa avant de courir. Elle avait de l'avance mais elle ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la ligne d'arrivée, elle vit que tout autour d'elle s'assombrit et ne voyait qu'une paire de yeux rouge la fixer, la possédant presque. Elle le reconnut aussitôt ce regard.

«_ C'est lui ! _»

Son corps se paralysa et elle tomba au sol, se tordant la cheville. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle aperçut sa concurrente franchir la ligne d'arrivée, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

_« Ah ça y était presque ! La victoire de ce festival revient donc à l'équipe blanche! »_

Naruko n'écoutait même plus le commentateur, et ne faisait plus attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle était toujours sous le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger et sa cheville lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle était de plus en plus perdue lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur que c'était Sasuke qui la portait comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, sous les regards abasourdis de certains, haineux et envieux d'autres, y comprit son fan-club, en particulier celui de Sakura.

Il la déposa à l'infirmerie, sur l'un des lits. L'infirmière n'étant pas là, il prit de la pommade et des bandages. Il s'était presque habitué à jouer les médecins avec elle. Il retira sa chaussure puis sa chaussette. Il mit un peu de pommade sur les mains avant de masser la cheville de Naruko. La blonde resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Puis il lui fit un bandage. Ayant fini de la soigner, il se leva en direction de la sortie.

« Je veux savoir.. » commença-t-elle en serrant les poings. Sasuke s'arrêta devant la porte. « Ça t'amuse de m'embrasser et disparaître ?! » Sasuke se retourna vivement et s'avança vers elle pendant qu'elle parlait. « D'être gentil, attentionné et le lendemain m'ignorer ?! Tu te moques juste de moi, je ne suis pas un objet, je- »

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa. Une larme coula le long de la joue halée de Naruko, étonnée. Elle détestait être considéré comme un objet et c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait lorsque Sasuke lui parlait pour ensuite l'ignorer. Il interrompit le baiser et essuya la larme de sa main droite.

« Je suis désolé Naruko.. » déclara-t-il en relevant son visage avec ses deux mains à chaque côté de ses joues.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et sentit que les lèvres de la blonde étaient entre-ouvertes. Il en profita et introduit sa langue dans sa bouche puis titilla, joua avec la langue de la blonde. Les gestes de Naruko étaient maladroits, elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke et y mêla ses doigts. Elle sentit ses joues se chauffer et ne voulait absolument pas perdre cette sensation de chaleur et de bien-être. À bout de souffle, Sasuke se recula, et constata que Naruko était épuisée. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, où elle entendait battre le cœur du brun. Lui posa une de ses mains sur son dos et l'autre caressait ses cheveux, la berçant un peu. Elle appréciait ce moment, voulant que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus de trente minutes avant qu'il se rendit compte que Naruko s'était endormie. Il l'allongea sur le lit puis lui fit un chaste baiser sur le front avant de partir en se téléportant, la laissant à contre cœur.

* * *

« Tu es en retard, Sasuke. » lui fit remarque un homme de grande taille, avec une frange qui encadrait les côtés de son visage, cachant presque ses yeux rouges et des cheveux qui lui allaient jusqu'à sa ceinture, vêtu tout en noir, assit sur ce qu'on pourrait appelé un trône. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas remit les pieds en enfer, ça lui avait presque manqué.

« J'ai horreur qu'on me fasse attendre et tu le sais. » lui déclara-t-il d'un ton lasse. « Comment se passe ta mission ?

- Elle suit son cours. Le réceptacle de Kyûbi se trouve sur terre, elle doit sûrement y être pour son apprentissage..

- Tu as dit « elle ».. » répéta-t-il avant de repenser à ce qui c'était passé il y a presque dix-sept ans de cela, se souvenant que la précédente hôte avait une fille mais avait disparut après l'attaque. Il aurait dû la tuer dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. « Ces anges.. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit.. » se demanda-t-il, sa phrase mourut. Il se leva de son trône, faisant voler sa cape noir puis s'approcha de Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

« Je capturerai le démon renard à neuf queue, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » déclara Sasuke. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, ils passèrent du noir au rouge.

« J'ai foi en toi. Après tout, tu es un Uchiwa et l'un des démons les plus puissants de l'enfer. Tu pourrais même me succéder moi, Madara Uchiwa, plus connu sous le nom de Lucifer. »

* * *

*Oui le nom du lycée est trèèèèèès original u_u'

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Appartiennent (et sous la responsabilité !) de Masashi Kishimoto.

Note n°1: Salut tout le monde! Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de signe de vie un peu plus tôt, je n'ai pas une minute à moi, **mais **aujourd'hui, oui ce 19/09/14 je peux **ENFIN **me reposer ! Je profite de ce "repos" pour publier un chapitre de _Un amour d'ange et dangereux_ et deux chapitres de _Vengeance à double tranchant_. En espérant qu'ils vous plaise.

Note n°2: Je voudrais vous remercier pour tout vos encouragements ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fais plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite alors, merci beaucoup !

** Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le festival était passé. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis ce jour. Une semaine qu'elle se faisait harceler, insulter et menacer de mort par les membres du fan-club de ce dernier. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de ramen. Une semaine que Kyûbi essayait d'épier ses pensées, en vain, croyant être discret. Une semaine que Neji l'observait bizarrement, comme si il pouvait lire à travers elle. Une semaine qu'elle allait tous les jours à la salle de musique, s'entraînant et jouant la mélodie que Sasuke lui avait apprit. Une semaine qu'elle souhaitait tous les matins voir Sasuke, balayant des yeux les couloirs et arrivant à l'heure, voir même en avance. Une semaine que Ino n'arrêtait pas de lui poser cette question « _Tu es en couple avec Sasuke-Kun ? _» . Cela lui fit tout drôle de s'imaginer elle, en couple. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour lui.. Bref, cela faisait une semaine, ce qui lui paraissait une éternité.

Naruko sortit du lycée un peu plus tard que prévu. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa peinture qui y représentait les yeux rouges qu'elle avait vu au festival, les mêmes que _cette_ _nuit là_, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passé. Au moins elle pensait à autre chose qu'à Sasuke. Elle quitta le lycée, pochette de dessin à la main, se hâtant.

« Naruko attends moi ! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Kiba accourir vers elle, essouflé.

« Tu marches vite..

- Je sais. » lui répondit-elle en souriant et en haussant les épaules. Ils marchèrent parlant de tout et de rien puis achetèrent des glaces avant de se poser sur les balançoires du petit parc qui se trouvait à côté de chez elle et de chez lui, selon ses dires.

« Tu ne m'as pas dis.. Pourquoi tu es resté aussi tard au lycée ?

- Eh bien je.. C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler.. » avoua Kiba, nerveusement.

Naruko pencha sa tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'avait Kiba. Il n'était pas du genre à hésité sur les mots au contraire, il parlait, même beaucoup, sans réfléchir.. Un peu comme elle.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » lui avoua-t-il, gêné, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Il n'y a que à toi que je peux en parler..

- Que à moi ?

- Oui. Shikamaru est trop fainéant, Ino est trop hystérique, Gaara n'en n'aurait rien à foutre et Chôji.. Ben voilà quoi. Il n'y a que à toi que je peux en parler. »

Naruko fronça les sourcils, inquiète, ne comprenant pas grand chose. Il avait l'air sérieux et gêné à la fois.

« Donc.. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quoi ?

- …

- Naruko appelle Kiba, vous recevez ? »

Kiba prit une grande inspiration, sous le regard inquiet de la blonde qui se demandait dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré, encore.

« Je-jesuisamoureuxdeHinata. »* lui avoua-t-il en criant d'un coup sec, avant de reprendre son souffle. La blonde resta interdite pendant quelques secondes, secondes qui fût des heures pour Kiba, avant d'éclater de rire. Kiba prit un air renfrogné avant de croiser les bras.

« C'est pas drôle..

- Désolée.. » s'excusa-t-elle essayant de se calmer. « J'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de grave..

- Mais c'est grave ! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.. Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Qu'elle me rejette ?!

- Ok calme. Et tu veux que je te conseille c'est ça ? »

Kiba hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de faire des éloges sur la jeune Hyûga durant plus de vingt minutes. Elle trouva beau la manière dont il parlait de Hinata. Il parlait d'elle comme si c'était une déesse. Puis ils eurent et s'échangèrent des idées, certaines un peu absurde, afin que Hinata succombe à son charme.

* * *

Après plus de deux heures de discussion avec Kiba, ils décidèrent de rentrer. En arrivant chez elle, elle entendit du bruit venant du salon. Elle entra dans ce dernier et vit Tsunade assit sur le sofa, une bière à la main, regardant plusieurs projections angéliques avec Jiraya qui, pour une fois, ne bavait pas sur sa forte poitrine et Kyûbi, qui était allongé sur le bord de la cheminée. Ils l'entendirent arriver et la dévisagèrent. Et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise récemment..

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi mamie Tsunade est là ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça jeune insolente !

- Assis toi. »

Elle s'assit à côté de Tsunade et Kyûbi se posa sur sa tête. Elle regarda Jiraya qui avait l'air contrarié et épuisé.

« Trois anges de notre périmètre ont été retrouvé torturé avant d'être tué. » lui révéla l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés avant de lui montrer les projections astrales.

Naruko écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Elle avait envie de vomir rien qu'en voyant _ça_. Il y avait tellement de sang, trop de sang à son goût. Elle reconnaissait ces anges, l'un était un enseignant à l'académie des anges et les deux autres étaient des gardes.

« Nous pensons que ceux qui ont fait ça veulent capturer Kyûbi. »

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient morts d'une manière aussi atroce. Jiraya soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, c'était trop tôt pour lui expliquer tout ça.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu auras les idées plus clairs demain. » lui conseilla Tsunade avant de se lever et de sortir de la maison. Elle suivit son conseil et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Kyûbi entra à son tour et s'allongea sur son ventre, fermant les yeux. Naruko savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Kyû qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? Tu es resté silencieux depuis que l'ermite pervers nous a montré les projections.. »

Le renard souffla puis regarda d'un air colérique Naruko. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère et elle savait que si Kyûbi était en colère ce n'était pas bon signe.

«** Je pense savoir qui est derrière tout ça..**

- Qui ça ?! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

**- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais c'est la première personne à qui j'ai pensé. Ce démon aux yeux maudits, celui qui m'a manipulé afin que je tues de nombreux anges et démons il y a seize ans de cela.. Lucifer.. **»

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Sasuke était en Enfer. Il était dans l'une des boites de nuit les plus réputés de la cité maudite, installé autour d'une table. Il y avait de la musique à fond, une piste avec des barres de pôle dance, un bar... Il regarda la piste de danse, lasse, en buvant d'une traite son verre. Ses pensées n'allaient vers qu'une seule personne : une petite blonde aux grand yeux bleus. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et soupira. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir mais il avait besoin de prendre du recul.

« Eh bien, regardez qui est de retour. » s'exclama une voix féminine. Il releva la tête et vit Temari*, l'une des démones les plus séductrices et manipulatrice qu'il connaissait et l'une des seules démones de l'enfer a avoir réussi à coucher avec lui. Elle se pencha jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il lui prit le menton et l'attira vers lui de force avant de l'embrasser. Elle répondit au baiser avant d'insérer sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce baiser ne lui faisait rien, il n'avait pas la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait embrassé Naruko. Il la repoussa, au grand étonnement de la blonde, avant de sortir de la boîte.

* * *

Le lendemain fût un réveil difficile pour Naruko. Elle avait cogité toute la nuit, repensant aux anges qui s'étaient fait tuer. La culpabilité. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour stopper tout ça. Kyûbi était resté silencieux depuis leur conversation de la veille. Il y avait une phrase qu'il l'avait interpellé_ « Le démon aux yeux maudits ». _Elle espérait qu'il ne parlait pas des mêmes yeux qui la hantait depuis _ce_ jour. C'était en traînant des pieds qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de chez elle lorsque Jiraya apparut au seuil de la porte de son bureau, qui était au fond du couloir.

« Essaye de rentrer tôt aujourd'hui. » lui dit l'ermite, qui lui aussi n'avait visiblement pas passé une bonne nuit vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller au lycée.

Arrivée dans sa classe, en avance, la première chose qu'elle fit s'était de s'asseoir à sa place, la tête dans les bras. Il y avait trop d'information à digérer. Elle entendit la chaise qui était devant elle grincer. Elle devina aisément qui y était assit.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ?

- De quoi ? » lui demanda Naruko, relevant sa tête.

« Elle a acceptée ! Je l'ai appelé hier soir après notre discussion dans le petit parc. » s'écria-t-il, en sautant sur sa chaise les bras en l'air, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle était heureuse pour lui.

« C'est génial ! Où vas tu l'emmener ?

- Nous allons à l'ouverture de la fête foraine. Elle arrive en ville samedi. On fera toutes les attractions ensemble et à la fin nous ferons la grande roue. On aura une vue sur tout le parc et je lui déclarerai mes sentiments.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique Kiba.

- Moi non plus. » lui avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, en riant, avant de reprendre. « Mais quand on est amoureux, il faut savoir faire des compromis. »

Naruko découvrit une autre aspect de Kiba. Jamais elle aurait pensé qu'il était romantique, ni que cette phrase sorte de sa bouche. Elle le trouvait chanceux et l'enviait : Il aimait quelqu'un et ni rien ni personne l'empêchait d'être avec elle. Pour lui c'était tellement facile.

_« Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble un homme amoureux.. »_

* * *

Elle arriva en face de chez elle à quinze heure trente et ouvrit la porte. Elle entendit des voix provenant du salon. Elle reconnu les voix de Jiraya et de Tsunade. Elle alla au salon pour en savoir plus.

« Tiens Naruko, tu es rentrée.

- Oui, c'est toi qui m'a dit de rentrer tôt je te signale.. » déclara-t-elle avant de remarquer plusieurs parchemins anciens -qu'il lui avait interdit de toucher et avait caché- éparpillés sur la table basse. « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe et qu'est-ce-que ça fait là ? » lui demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt les parchemins.

« Je dois partir aujourd'hui. Et j'aurais besoin de ça pour ma quête.

- .. Où tu vas ?

- En enfer. » lui avoua-t-il calmement, comme si il allait à la boulangerie d'à côté.

L'information avait du mal à rentrer dans son cerveau. Jiraya passa devant elle avant de quitter le salon pour aller dans son bureau. Elle regarda Tsunade qui elle, n'avait pas de réaction. Il revint au salon quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est dangereux là bas et qu'est-ce-qu'on va devenir Kyûbi et moi sans toi ?! » s'écria-t-elle, aussitôt, les bras en l'air. « Mamie Tsunade dis quelque chose ! »

Cette dernière baissa la tête et serra les poings, en colère. Elle savait que c'était une mission officielle validé par le conseil Ten'Shi mais ça, Naruko l'ignorait. Elle avait tout fait pour le convaincre de rester mais en vain.

« J'ai une taupe qui pourra me faire entrer discrètement. Si on veut savoir qui en a après toi, il faut aller à la source.

- Mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas un piège ? Que cette source est fiable ? Je te signale que tu m'annonces que tu vas en Enfer ! Aider par un démon qui plus est !

- La source est fiable ce n'est pas la première que j'y vais ni qu'elle m'aide.

- Oui mais-

- Ne t'inquiète pas gamine. » l'interrompit en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. « Ce sera un peu long mais je reviendrai, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire des bêtises. Tsunade, veille sur elle s'il te plaît. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête de haut en bas puis il ouvrit l'un des parchemins avant de se volatiliser dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Le lundi matin arriva vite. Cela faisait trois jours que Jiraya était parti et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Elle n'attendait pas une carte postale mais moins un signe de vie. Et cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas revu Sasuke..

Elle fût l'une des premières à arriver au lycée, au grand étonnement du gardien qui avait l'habitude de la voir arriver en retard et d'escalader la grille. Elle entra en classe, s'assit à sa place et attendit que la sonnerie retentit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre d'une air pensive avant d'apercevoir Hinata rentrer dans le lycée. Elle avait eu tellement de mauvaises nouvelles dernièrement qu'elle en avait oublié Kiba. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Les cours de la matinée débutèrent mais ne vit pas le basané.

À la pause déjeuner elle décida de passer à son casier afin de ranger ses livres lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin Kiba ouvrir le sien. Elle accourut vers lui mais ralentit lorsqu'il se tourna face à elle. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, son uniforme était débraillé et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille. Mais ce qui la marqua le plus c'était son visage, il ne souriait pas.

« Kiba.. Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ?

- J'avais raison.. » dit-il, en baissant la tête.

« À propos de quoi ? Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ? »

Kiba claqua la porte de son casier, faisant sursauter Naruko qui n'avait jamais vu Kiba aussi en colère et.. blessé. Elle eût de la peine en le voyant ainsi.

« Suis-moi. » lança-t-elle avant de le tirer par la manche et d'aller sur le toit, sachant qu'il n'y aurait personne.

* * *

« Raconte ! » lui demanda la blonde, attristée de le voir dans cet état.

« Hinata.. A dit non.. » lui avoua-t-il, abattu avant de rire d'un rire jaune. « Qu'est-ce-que je croyais ? Qu'une fille aussi belle, gracieuse et douce comme Hinata s'intéresserait à un gars comme moi.. »

Elle l'écouta se lamenter et se rabaisser plus bas que terre pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Naruko était de plus en plus agacée, elle trouvait qu'il abandonnait trop facilement. Il valait mieux que ça.

« Idiot ! » s'emporta Naruko en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête. Kiba valsa un peu et releva la tête vers elle, étonné, en se massant la joue.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là à te morfondre ?! Au lieu de tout faire pour la séduire hein ?! C'est toi qui m'a dit que quand on est amoureux on doit faire des compromis et tu-

- Seulement si l'amour est réciproque ! On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer ! » s'emporta-t-il à son tour. « Je respecte son choix Naruko, même si ça me fait mal.. » conclut-il avant de quitter le toit précipitamment, en claquant la porte.

« Eh bien gamine, ce n'est pas ta journée à ce que je vois.. » lui fit remarquer Kyûbi, qui s'était caché dans un coin entendant toute la conversation. Il vola jusqu'à elle lui donnant son bentô. « Tu l'avais oublié à la maison.

- Merci. » le remercia-t-elle en le prenant des mains, avant de s'asseoir et de le poser à côté d'elle, en repensant à sa conversation avec Kiba.

« Je sais que tu es triste de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aider mais le frapper et le crier dessus ne vas pas arranger les choses.. » lui fit constater Kyûbi en se posant à côté du bentô, avant de l'ouvrir.

« Je dois bien faire quelque chose, arranger les choses..

- À ta place, je ne me mêlerai pas de ça. Il faut que tu saches que si tu t'en mêles, soit tu arrangeras les choses soit tu les dégraderas et tu risquerais de perdre leurs amitiés.. » lui avertit-il en grignotant un onigri. « Les sentiments ne peuvent pas se contrôler.. »

Naruko comprenait très bien cette phrase et la vivait en ce moment même. Les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas mais elle voulait faire quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas m'en mêler juste.. les aider.

- C'est tout à ton honneur après tout, tu es un futur ange gardien.

- Je vais aller parler à Hinata tout à l'heure, à la fin des cours. » déclara-t-elle, déterminée en prenant à son tour un onigri sachant que Kyûbi risque de tout manger. Son portable sonna dans son sac, elle le prit et décrocha.

« Allô ?

_- Tu viens manger avec nous ? Je suis avec Shikamaru, Gaara et Chôji, j'ai besoin de présence féminine là ! _» s'écria Ino. Naruko pouvait entendre Chôji mangé ses chips, Gaara lui demandant d'arrêter de mâcher aussi bruyamment et Shikamaru se plaindre.

- Attends deux minutes. » dit-elle avant de mettre sa main devant son téléphone pour pas que Ino l'entende. « Ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille manger avec mes amis ?

- Non. » lui répondit-il avant d'avaler son troisième onigri « Tu sais comment me joindre. Tu annules le sort et je serai là avant même que tu dises ouf. » termina-t-il avant de s'envoler, prenant un onigri avec lui.

* * *

La journée se termina sur une note triste pour la blonde. Kiba l'avait ignoré toute la journée et Ino n'avait pas arrêter de lui poser des questions à propos de Kiba et de Sasuke. Elle se dirigea, lasse, vers la sortie lorsqu'elle l'aperçut Hinata en pleine discussion avec son cousin qui partit quelques secondes après. Hinata l'aperçut à son tour et pressa le pas. Mais elle réussi à l'attraper.

« Hinata tu.. » commença-t-elle avant de se mettre face à elle mais sa phrase mourut en apercevant le visage de Hinata. Elle avait les yeux rougis. Naruko devina facilement qu'elle venait de pleurer. Elle était aussi chagriné que Kiba.

« Tu-

- Je suis aussi amoureuse de lui..

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit non ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer et tu devrais être la première à me comprendre. » déclara-t-elle en sanglots avant de s'enfuir en courant. Naruko n'essaya pas de la retenir, trop étonnée.

* * *

*Un passage dont j'ai aimé écrire x)

*Temari et Gaara ne sont pas frère et sœur dans ma fiction, ils ne se connaissent même pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas :(

Note n°1: Je suis _so happy_ de publié un nouveau chapitre après plusieurs jours d'absences ! Mon nouveau OS et le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction seront normalement publiés en cours de 2015.. Vous vous dites sûrement "Mais c'est dans longtemps elle se fout de notre gueule ?!" Le temps passe vite et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;) Et je veux terminer cette fiction avant d'en publié une nouvelle.

**Excepté ça, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Naruko volait au dessus des toits pour inspecter les lieux. Maintenant que Jiraya n'était plus là pour le faire, elle devait prendre le relais et le faire tout les soirs. Elle pensa à Sasuke, puis pensa à Jiraya avant de penser aux anges morts par sa faute.. C'était plongée dans ses pensées que son sixième sens se mit en alerte. Cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose..

« _Kyû tu le sens ?_

_**- Ouais, un démon est dans les parages. **_

_- On a l'avantage, on peut le prendre par surprise. _»

Elle se posa au sol, au coin de la rue, à quelques mètres du démon. Elle se cacha et le vit aspirer l'âme d'une pauvre femme, qui devait avoir la vingtaine, habillée en robe de soirée.

« Cœur de sang redevient cœur pure. »

Sa transformation finit, elle vola juste au dessus du démon, masquant son aura. Elle attacha ses cheveux, qui était lâché, en une simple queue de cheval.

« Multi-clonage ! »

Un grand nombre de copies de elle-même apparurent. Ils attaquèrent le démon de front, qui lui était surprit par l'attaque. Elle profita de cette diversion pour préparer, à l'aide d'un clone, une sphère bleue qui apparut au creux de sa main.

« Orbe tourbillonnant ! »

Le clone disparut, elle bondit sur l'ennemi et le toucha de pleins fouets. Il n'avait pas réussi à éviter l'attaque à temps et mourût. Elle se recula.

« Rupture ! »

Tous les clones disparurent et l'expérience acquise par ces derniers avaient été transmises à Naruko. Elle se posa au sol, regardant la jeune femme.

«_** Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? **_» lui fit remarquer Kyûbi.

Elle inspecta les alentours avant de se mettre face au cadavre du démon qui gisait au sol. Elle devait savoir pourquoi les démons volaient les âmes, elle savait que les démons ne les mangeaient pas mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils en faisaient.

« Démon mort ou inconscient en enfer tu brûleras dès maintenant. »

Des flammes blanches recouvrirent le corps de celui-ci avant de disparaître. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de s'étirer. Des fois, être un ange pouvait être épuisant.

« Cœur pure devient cœur de sang. »

Elle accourut vers la femme à terre, inconsciente et constata qu'elle s'était ouvert le crâne. Elle devait absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle l'entendit marmonner et commença à se réveiller. Elle s'écria sous la panique :

« Métamorphose ! »

Elle se métamorphosa en jeune homme. Elle avait toujours ses trois cicatrices identiques à chaque joues, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Elle était un peu musclé et avait l'air plus âgé.

_«** Original la métamorphose..**_

_- Pas de reproche s'il te plaît ! »_

La jeune femme se réveilla et tomba nez-à-nez sur des yeux bleus, les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle rougit, complètement perdu.

« Je.. Qu'est-ce-que-

- Chuuut... » l'interrompit Naruko en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. « Vous êtes blessée, je vous emmène à l'hôpital. »

Elle, enfin il, la porta sur son dos. L'hôpital le plus proche était à plus de vingt mètres. Elle soupira rien qu'en pensant à tout le chemin qu'elle allait devoir faire à pied.

* * *

Elle sortit de l'hôpital, épuisée, après y avoir déposer la jeune femme qu'elle avait sauvée. Durant tout le chemin, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de la draguer et de lui poser des questions, au grand désespoir de Naruko et au plus grand amusement de Kyûbi qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle.

_**« Tu comptes rester en homme pour l'éternité ? »**_

Naruko soupira. Elle remarqua une ruelle à l'autre bout de l'hôpital. Elle accourut vers cette dernière et annula sa métamorphose. Puis sortit précipitamment de la ruelle et rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Elle ferma les yeux sous le choc, pensant atterrir au sol lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se glisser sous sa taille, lui évitant une chute certaine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur deux iris clairs.

« Ne-Neji ?

- Tiens bonsoir Naruko. » la salua-t-il avant de l'aider à se redresser. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dehors à une heure si tardive ?

- Eh bien je.. » commença-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Je me baladais..

- Dans une ruelle ? » lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

« _**T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse, il n'est pas bête ce gamin..**_

_- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les mensonges et tu le sais très bien ! »_

« Oui.. Enfin non. » bredouilla la blonde. « J'étais en route pour rentrer chez moi quand j'ai entendu du bruit et curieuse comme je suis je suis allée voir ce que c'était. Ce n'était qu'un chat. Il m'a fichu la trouille de ma vie bon sang de bois.. » mentit-elle avant de sortir un rire nerveux. « Et toi ?

- Comme toi, je me baladais. Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi ? Les lieux ne sont pas sûr à cette heure-ci. » lui demanda-t-il, en bon gentleman.

Naruko accepta son offre en hochant la tête et marchèrent à travers la ville. Elle savait que Neji était ami avec Sasuke, si elle voulait avoir des réponses à ses inquiétudes c'était à lui qu'elle devait demander.

« Dis.. Est-ce-que tu aurais des nouvelles de Sasuke ?

- À vrai dire, j'allais te poser la même question, vu comment vous vous êtes rapprochés ces derniers temps.. » lui avoua-t-il, pleins de sous-entendus. Naruko rougit à cette phrase. « Je dois t'avouer que j'étais étonné lorsqu'il t'a aidé lors du festival..

- Et moi la première. J'ai des fois du mal à le cerner..

- Il ne s'est jamais comporté comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Même si il ne te le dit pas, les gestes sont là, il tient à toi. »

Ils marchèrent pendant plus de trente minutes en discutant et arrivèrent devant la maison de Naruko. Elle salua Neji et commença à ouvrir la grille lorsqu'elle entendit Neji lui dire.

« Fais de beaux rêves petit ange. »

Elle se retourna vivement face au surnom qu'il lui avait donné mais ne vit personne. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et rentra chez elle, avant d'accourir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se sentit beaucoup plus détendue après avoir parlé à Neji mais ne savait toujours pas où Sasuke était passé. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, pensive puis ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant elle se trouvait dans son subconscient, face à la cage de Kyûbi, qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais. De l'énergie malveillante émanait de cette cage. Elle se rapprocha de la cage. Il lui avait déconseillé de revoir Sasuke, et avait assisté et écouter attentivement la discussion de Naruko et Neji.

« Je crois que je te dois des explications après tout.. »

Elle souffla un grand avant de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le brun depuis les vacances où elle était de corvées. Kyûbi resta silencieux tout du long de son récit, impuissant face à la situation. Mais une question lui brûla les babines.

«** .. Es-tu amoureuse de lui ? **

- À vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même Kyû.. »

* * *

Sasuke était assit au bord du fleuve de l'oubli, lançant des ricochets, lasse. On lui avait toujours apprit que seuls les résultats comptaient, quitte à faire des choses immorales pour en avoir. Son but était de voir Naruko pleurer, blesser, qu'elle arrêtait de sourire et il avait réussit.

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie dans cet état, il n'était pas satisfait, il avait même détesté la voir dans cet état. Pourtant, il avait fait bien plus malsain et vicieux que ça et n'avait jamais ressenti de remords jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Puis il se remémora de ce qui s'était il y a presque deux mois de cela. Ce n'était pas première fois qu'il voyait un démon voler l'âme de quelqu'un mais lorsqu'il avait vu Saï faire du mal à Naruko, en particulier la toucher, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et n'avait pas hésité à la sauver, tuant Saï au passage. Il lança un ricochet avant de repenser à la course. Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser le sharigan pour l'immobiliser, elle s'était blessée à cause de lui et il s'en voulait mais il devait à tout prix rester avec elle en tête à tête. Mais son plus beau souvenir, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait donné des cours de piano. Il n'y avait que lui, elle et le piano. Ni d'arrières pensées, ni de manipulation. Rien. C'était spontané et agréable à vivre, tout simplement. Cette mélodie qui lui avait apprit, c'était lui qui l'avait écrit, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu à part elle. Il sourit, chose qu'il faisait rarement, en pensant à Naruko et à ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu. Au son de sa voix et à son sourire. Et à la sensation de ses lèvres pressés contre les siennes. Il commença à se faire à l'idée que la blonde ne la laissait pas si indifférent que ça et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Un démon ne tombait pas amoureux d'un humain qui pour eux, étaient des êtres inférieurs. Les démons se servaient et se jouaient d'eux mais ne tombaient pas amoureux.

Il se leva et se téléporta. Il arriva face au maître des ténèbres qui était en train de manger des raisins sur son trône.

« Sasuke.. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

- C'était pour te prévenir que je retournais sur Terre.

- Bien. Je pensais que tu y étais retourné depuis notre discussion qui remonte à plus de deux semaines déjà.. » admit celui qui se faisait appelé Lucifer en mangeant un raisin. « Tu ne veux pas tenir compagnie à ton pauvre oncle ?

- Sans façon. » déclina-t-il l'offre, avant de se téléporter sur terre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruko fût l'une des premières élèves à arriver au lycée. Elle avait réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers mois et avait fait le point. Elle décida de se concentrer uniquement sur son but : Être un ange gardien hors-pair, la meilleure qui soit et tomber amoureuse ne faisait pas parti de ses objectifs mais elle devait avoir une discussion avec Sasuke. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut Kiba entrer dans la salle avant de s'asseoir devant elle. Elle se leva et se mit face à lui.

« Tu sais je.. » commença Naruko « Je suis désolée.. J'aurais pas dû te crier dessus et te frapper j'aurais dû-

- Ne t'excuse pas. » l'interrompit Kiba en levant sa tête en sa direction. « Tu avais raison.

- Ah bon ? » lui répondit-elle, abasourdie, pas habitué qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose.

« Je ne dois pas abandonner, je l'aime vraiment. Même si elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi, je veux être là pour elle dans les bons et mauvais moments.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir eu pitié de moi et de m'avoir secoué un peu alors, merci.

- Ahah c'est normal. » déclara-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en riant.

Kiba jeta un œil par la fenêtre avant de la pointer du doigt. Naruko, curieuse, regarda ce que Kiba pointait du doigt et vit plusieurs filles autour d'une voiture noire, voiture qu'elle reconnaissait. Il sortit de la voiture sous les cris de ses « fans ». Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie.

« Naruko ça va ?

- B-bien sûr que oui.. » répondit-elle, gênée. « Pourquoi ?

- Ben.. Parce que tu es rouge comme une tomate.. » lui fit remarquer Kiba, pas convaincu par la remarque de la blonde.

Cette dernière rougit davantage à la remarque de Kiba, qui continua à la charrier à ce propos jusqu'à le début des cours. L'heure suivante, Naruko n'avait pas cours et décida d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de la cours. Elle était dorénavant assise sur un banc, la tête en arrière, regardant le ciel, pensive. Cela lui fit tout drôle, elle avait désespèrent espérer que Sasuke revienne et il était là, _enfin_. Elle souffla, appréhendant _cette_ discussion.

« Naruko. »

Elle se retourna à l'entende de son prénom et vit Hinata. Elle marcha vers elle, un peu embarrassée.

« Je-je suis désolée pour la dernière fois.. J'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça..

- C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde après tout. »

Hinata lui sourit face à sa réponse avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Naruko voulait lui parler de Kiba mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle souffla avant de commencer.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, tu m'as dit que tu aimais Kiba.. »

Hinata hocha la tête de haut en bas, confirmant les dires de Naruko. Avant de baisser la tête, attristée.

« Ma famille serait contre cette relation, je ne veux pas que Kiba souffre de ça..

- Je comprends mais tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir à propos de votre relation. Si tu expliques la situation à Kiba, j'en suis sûr qu'il comprendra. De toute façon, il n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner.

- Naruko..

- Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés comme on dit. » lui dit-elle suivi d'un sourire étincelant et d'un clin d'œil. Hinata la regarda, étonnée, avant de lui sourire.

* * *

À la pause déjeuner, Naruko se dirigea vers le toit pour rejoindre Kyûbi, elle savait qu'il l'attendait là-bas. Elle devait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé durant sa matinée. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers quatre par quatre, pressée, elle croisa Sasuke, seul, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Sasuke.. » s'exclama Naruko, soulagée, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir et s'arrêta devant elle.

« Salut.. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour la dernière fois, alors.. Merci. » s'exprima Naruko, un peu gênée, avant de lui sourire. « Tout le monde s'est fait un sang d'encre.. Est-ce-que tu étais malade ?» lui demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai aidé le jour du festival et que je t'ai embrassé qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien, je l'ai fais uniquement parce que tu me faisais pitié. Tu es idiote d'avoir cru qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre nous. Alors oublis-moi une bonne fois pour toute. » lui déclara-t-il froidement avant de l'ignorer, continuant son chemin, laissant la blonde sous le choc. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, ne réalisant pas, puis monta les escaliers en courant, essayant de retenir ces larmes avant d'arriver sur sur toit pendant que lui, descendait tranquillement les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as été dur avec elle ? » lui fit remarquer Neji, qui avait tout entendu, assit sur les escaliers.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça.. » lui répondit Sasuke, pleins de sous entendus, se mettant face à la porte menant au couloir du première étage.

« Je pensais que-

- Je préfère qu'elle me déteste plutôt qu'elle se fasse tuer ! » le coupa sèchement Sasuke, perdant son sang froid. Il se calma avant de reprendre « La meilleure solution pour elle c'est de rester loin de moi, loin de tout _ça_.. » Il lui avait dit tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle mais ce qui l'avait marqué c'était le regard triste de Naruko.

« Je vois.. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine comme on dit. » conclu Neji avant que Sasuke ouvrit la porte et partit. Neji soupira d'exaspération face son attitude. Parfois, il le trouvait vraiment têtu..

* * *

Elle arriva sur toit, puis referma la porte et se glissa jusqu'au sol contre celle-ci. Elle était restée planté là, pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, la tête dans les bras, tremblante.

« Eh gamine, c'est quoi cet air déprimé ? Me dit pas que ton bon pour des ramens à moitié prix est expiré ?

- Il a raison, je suis qu'une idiote.. » susurra-t-elle à elle-même.

Kyûbi comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas un caprice. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu _ainsi_. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la laissa parler. Les questions seront pour plus tard.

« Un ange qui s'intéresse à un humain qui est aussi froid que de la glace, quelle ironie.. » pouffa-t-elle, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas pour _ça_. On lui avait dit pire dans son passé, elle avait été intimidé par certains anges, ignoré par tout le monde, mais avait toujours gardé le sourire et donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Alors, pourquoi les mots prononcés froidement par Sasuke lui faisait tellement mal ?

Elle resta ainsi durant une trentaine de minutes puis se leva d'un bond, balayant ses larmes d'un coup de manche. Chacune de ses mains donna une claque à une joue. Elle devait se ressaisir, elle était idiote pour penser que Sasuke aurait, ne serait-ce une once, de sentiments à son égard et puis un ange n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'un humain.

« Je suis là pour être un ange gardien et personne ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but. Je leur prouverai à tous que je peux le faire et ils auront du respect et de l'admiration pour moi ! » cria-t-elle déterminée avant d'adresser un sourire à Kyûbi.

Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il ne savait ce qui c'était passé mais il savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même et qu'au fond elle avait juste une envie : de pleurer.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta le toit. Elle allait arrivée en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre rapidement. Tellement rapidement qu'elle loupa une marche et tomba.

« Aïe.. » gémit la blonde.

« C'est moi qui est censé dire ça, je te signale qui c'est moi qui est en dessous ! » s'écria la personne qui était sous elle.

Elle se mit à califourchon et constata que la personne sur qui elle était avait les cheveux blancs, virant un peu au bleu. Il avait des dents pointues dont les canines étaient visibles, semblables à celle d'un requin ainsi que des yeux violet qui la dévisageaient, haussant un sourcil narquois. Elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs. Elle se releva rapidement et l'aida ensuite à se relever.

« Fais plus attention la prochaine fois blondie, tu aurais pu te faire mal !

- Désolé.. Blondie ?!

- Ben quoi, c'est mignon comme surnom blondie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça tête de poisson ! » s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Moi tête de poisson ?! Bonne répartie blondie.

- Je te dis de ne pas m'appeler blondie. Je m'appelle Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki !

- Naruko hein.. Moi c'est Suigetsu Hozuki. Content de connaître ton vrai prénom blondie. »

Elle le contourna, agacée, marmonnant dans sa barbe avant de regagner le couloir. Il la regarda partir, amusé.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Après plusieurs semaines d'absences, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Note n°1 : Bon ça fait un peu longtemps quand même que je n'ai pas publié un chapitre, désolé ^^'

Note n°2 : Il y aura un peu de mouvement à partir du prochain chapitre, j'en dis pas plus ;)

**Bonne lecture et Enjoy my friend !**

* * *

Les cours terminés, elle décida d'aller dans la salle d'art plastique pour terminer ses travaux. Elle était en route pour la salle lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Elle se retourna vivement avant de voir qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

« Bon sang Kiba tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé mais comme je t'ai pas vu l'après-midi en sport je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler..

- Me parler ? »

Kiba hocha la tête de haut en bas. Elle était arrivée en retard en cours de sport et elle avait été contrainte d'aider Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade et ange messager, à ranger et photocopier plusieurs dossiers scolaires. Ils marchèrent, allant dans la salle d'art plastique.

« Hinata m'a expliqué pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être avec moi.

- Oh.. Et qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé finalement ?

- Je voulais te remercier !

- Me remercier ?

- Elle m'a dit que vous vous êtes parlées ce matin et tu lui avais donné des conseils.

- J'y suis pour pas grand chose.

- Oh que si ! Sans ton intervention j'en suis sûr qu'on se serait ignorés jusqu'à la fête des diplômes ! C'est vrai que j'aurai voulu le crier au monde entier que je l'aime mais c'est mieux de s'aimer en cachette que d'être séparé.

- Comme me l'a dit une certaine personne en amour il faut savoir faire des compromis.

- Cette personne est sage et rempli d'intelligence.

- Je ne dirai pas ça de cette personne, je dirai qu'elle est bruyante, impulsive, légèrement froussarde et-

- Hé ! » l'interrompit Kiba en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Mais cette personne est spontané, drôle et protecteur vers les gens qu'il aime. C'est quelqu'un de bien. » termina-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Il lui sourit à son tour. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle.

« Il faut que je te laisse, je dois rejoindre tu sais qui devant l'école maternelle. À demain. »

Elle le salua d'un geste de la main avant de faire face à la porte de la salle. Cette dernière était ouverte. Elle trouvait cela bizarre surtout que Guren-senseï lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait personne à quinze heure dans la salle. Elle entra discrètement et fût étonné de trouver Suigetsu, assit face à la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de lui, il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Elle remarqua qu'il était en en train d'observer Karin, en pleine discussion avec Fû. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage.

« BOUH ! » cria-t-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules, le faisant sursauter.

« **Putain **! » cria celui qui la surnommait blondie en mettant une main sur son cœur avant de se tourner face à Naruko qui riait au éclats.

« Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh si c'est drôle, alors comme ça Suigetsu Hozuki est fou amoureux de Karin Tojo. » déclara-t-elle, affichant un sourire espiègle. « C'est pour ça que je te croisais vers le bureau du conseil des élèves lorsque j'y étais convoquée. »

Suigetsu tourna la tête, gêné et honteux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait la description d'un stalker. Naruko remarqua son malaise vis-à-vis de sa remarque et arrêta de rire.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne me moque jamais des sentiments d'autrui. Je vais juste te taquiner un peu car tu es rouge comme un tomate. » lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse en pointant du doigt son visage. Elle prit une chaise haute et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir au lieu de jouer les voyeurs ?

- Car elle me déteste.. » lui avoua-t-il en soupirant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avant de prendre un air réprobateur. « Ne me dit pas que tu lui as donné un_ surnom affectueux_ ? »

- Tomate pelée.. » révéla-t-il à demi-mot.

« Tomate pelée. » répéta Naruko avant d'éclater de rire. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant Naruko rire.

« Arrête !

- Désolée. » dit-t-elle en se calmant avant de poursuivre. « Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais pour commencer l'appeler par son vrai prénom et ensuite aller lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi.. Parle-lui d'un truc qu'elle aime.

- Sasuke ?

- N-non ! » s'écria-t-elle toute rouge. « À part ça !

- Hm.. Elle aime patiner et est une merveilleuse joueuse de tennis. On était meilleur ami jusqu'au collège. On est allés dans différents collèges et j'ai déménagé de l'autre côté de la ville. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'on se parle on se dispute.

- L'amour vache. » dit-elle dans un soupir. Elle devait l'aider. Elle avait plus l'impression d'être cupidon qu'un ange. Une idée lui vint en tête. Jamais elle aurait cru dire cette phrase.

« Si tu veux demain je vais lui parler. Je vais essayer de sympathiser avec elle et voir ce qu'elle pense de toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Même si ça risque d'être difficile puisqu'elle ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur et qu'elle a un sale caractère. Mais bon c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes.

- Mouais.

- Bon puisque tout ça c'est réglé, sort de la salle, j'ai du travail ! » déclara-t-elle en le poussant en dehors de la salle, sous le regard étonné de Suigetsu. Une fois sortie, elle s'enferma dans la salle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir travailler en paix.

* * *

Le lendemain elle respecta sa promesse, elle était face à la salle du bureau du conseil des élèves. Elle toqua et entra. Elle aperçut Karin lire un livre, observant secrètement, les joues rouges, Sasuke qui était sur son ordinateur portable, assit à l'opposé d'elle. Le seul mot auquel elle avait pensé en l'apercevant c'était _merde_. Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter et avait oublié que c'était lui le président du conseil. Elle se tapa mentalement le front. Il l'aperçut à son tour avant de continuer à taper sur son clavier. Il l'ignorait, encore. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de l'ignorer également.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » lui demanda froidement Karin.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Réponds !

- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive. J'aurai besoin d'un récapitulatif de mes retards.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour le montrer à mon tuteur. Il pense que je continue à arriver en retard et à sécher les cours. » mentit-elle. Il lui fallait une excuse pour venir ici. De toute façon elle en avait réellement besoin donc, c'était un demi-mensonge se persuada-t-elle.

Karin soupira et alla sur l'ordinateur fixe qui était au fond de la pièce. Elle tapa sur son clavier avant de mettre l'imprimante en marche. Cette dernière imprima une fiche recto-verso. Elle la prit et lui tendit la feuille.

« Merci.

- Maintenant sort.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Quoi encore ? » s'exclama la rousse, impatiente.

« Alors.. » commença-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de Suigetsu.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai posé une question en première ! »

Karin posa son livre sur la table avant de remettre correctement ses lunettes, un peu gênée. La blonde avait remarqué qu'elle avait rougi à l'entende de son prénom. C'était bon signe.

« C'était mon meilleur ami jusqu'au collège. On a perdu contact lorsque il a déménagé et on ne s'était plus revu jusqu'au lycée. Avant je l'appréciais, même trop mais maintenant.. Il me sort par les yeux ! » s'écria-t-elle en serrant les points.

« C'est parce qu'il t'appelle tomate pelée ? »

La rousse lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de lui lancer son livre, qu'elle réussit à éviter à temps. Cette fille avait vraiment un sale caractère, Naruko se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui trouvait, franchement.

« Tu sais il donne des surnoms aux gens qu'ils apprécie c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis.. Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu es intéressé par lui ?

- N-non pourquoi cette question ?

- Tes joues sont rouges. N'espère pas me tromper.

- Elles le sont toujours bon sang ! Et puis même si c'était le cas cela ne te regarde pas, tu l'as dis toi-même qu'il t'énervait. » déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« C'est vrai.» répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée. « Maintenant, sort ! »

Naruko roula des yeux. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais caractère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui avait l'air agacé. Non elle devait sûrement se tromper. Elle sortit de la salle. À peine elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer par le bras, l'amenant en courant jusqu'à la cage d'escalier.

* * *

Sasuke serra les points avant de refermer sèchement le capot de son ordinateur avant de quitter à son tour la salle, en claquant la porte, sous le regard interrogateur de la rousse. Il était furieux. Comment osait-elle l'oublier _ainsi_ et _si vite_ ? C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit de l'oublier mais pas aussi vite. Il allait la récupérer, elle lui appartenait..

* * *

Naruko essaya de reprendre son souffle en appuyant son dos sur le mur. Suigetsu, lui, n'était pas essoufflée au contraire, il était surexcité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle m'a dit que avant elle t'appréciait, même trop mais que maintenant, tu l'énervais. C'est en parti à cause du surnom que tu lui as donné.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû lui donner ce surnom. C'est mal barré.. » déclara-t-il, défaitiste.

« Je ne pense pas. Lorsque j'ai cité ton nom elle a rougit. Et ce n'est pas tout..

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Tu vas rire mais elle pense que je suis amoureuse de toi.. » déclara-t-elle avant de rire.

« Et si on lui faisait croire ça ? » suggéra-t-il avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de la blonde, jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant de tourner la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Car c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.. Elle aime les choses inaccessible, c'est pour ça qu'elle est tant fasciné par Sasuke et puis tu l'as dis toi-même qu'il restait encore de l'espoir. Et si elle croit que je sors avec toi et que je continue à lui parler, elle va tomber dans mes bras !

- Tu es en train de me demander de jouer le rôle de la petite amie qui est cocu à la fin ?

- Exactement ! » lui répondit-il en souriant.

« En plus tu l'admets comme si c'était normal ! Hors de question !

- S'il te plaît !

- Non c'est non ! » surenchérit la blonde.

Quelques disputes, cris, supplications, claques et heures plus tard, Suigetsu et Naruko se promenèrent, main dans la main, dans les couloirs du lycée. En apparence elle affichait un sourire radieux mais à l'intérieur elle pleurait. Comment elle avait fait pour en arriver là ?

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, la rumeur sur leur pseudo-couple avait fait le tour du lycée au plus grand malheur de la blonde qui avait espéré passer inaperçu. Suigetsu se vanta dans tout le lycée de sortir avec la fille la plus belle, drôle et aimante du lycée, exaspérant Naruko qui trouvait qu'il en faisait trop et Karin, comme il l'avait prédit. Ino et Kiba lui posaient de drôle de questions, Shikamaru et Gaara avaient découverts qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être en couple -va savoir comment- mais avaient promis de garder le secret et Hinata l'avait félicité. C'était des jours qu'elle aurait préféré passé à dormir. Le seul point positif de tout ça c'était qu'elle ne recevait plus de menace de mort venant du fan-club de Sasuke. D'ailleurs ce dernier se comportait bizarrement avec elle, il la regardait avec insistance lorsqu'elle le croisait.

Naruko et Suigetsu étaient assit sur le toit du lycée. Ils n'avaient pas cours et avaient décidé de se voir. Malgré le fait qu'il était vantard, prétentieux, fainéant et avait une obsession bizarre pour les objets tranchants, elle l'appréciait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

« Elle m'a donné rendez-vous à la fin de la journée. On ne sera plus en couple dans quelques heures. »

Naruko soupira de soulagement, elle en avait marre de faire semblant. Mais elle était contente pour lui.

« En tout cas je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi alors merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais ça sera la dernière fois que je te rendrai un service de ce genre ! » lui répondit-t-elle en souriant.

« Je t'en dois une on dirait bien.

- Une ?! Je dirai plutôt cinq ! »

Ils rirent à sa remarque. C'était vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas mentir de la sorte mais si c'était pour aider, elle le ferait après tout, c'était un futur ange gardien. Mine de rien durant ces deux semaines ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble, ça allait lui manqué.

« J'espère qu'on passera toujours des bons moments ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour j'espère..

- Beurk pas d'amour, mais d'amitié.

- Ahah bien sûr. Tu m'appelles et on organisera ça. On ira partout sauf dans un bar à ramen, tu m'as ruiné la dernière fois !

- Un petit ami paye le dîner de sa dulcinée, sinon ce n'est pas galant !

- Une dulcinée qu'il n'a jamais embrassé. »

Elle lui sourit. La sonnerie annonçant le début de la pause déjeuner retentit. Elle se leva, dépoussiéra sa jupe et prit son gilet déposé un peu plus tôt au sol.

« Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à mes amis de manger avec eux. » le prévint-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bien, je te dis à bientôt et bonne appétit Naruko.

- Merci. » lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner. « C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle par mon prénom.

- Ne t'y habitues pas trop hein ! »

* * *

Elle quitta le toit pour aller à côté du grand chêne, là où ses amis l'attendaient, passant par son casier pour prendre son casse-croûte. Alors qu'elle commença à l'ouvrir, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira dans la pièce où l'on rangeait les produits ménagers. Naruko voulut crier mais la personne mit sa main sur sa bouche. Une faible lumière éclairait la petite pièce d'entretien.

« C'est Sasuke. » chuchota-t-il avant de retirer sa main devant sa bouche.

« Pourquoi tu m'as tiré jusqu'ici ?! » s'écria Naruko en se retournant face à lui.

« Fais moins de bruit on pourrais nous entendre !

- J'avais oublié, _monsieur Uchiwa_ ne veut pas être vu avec n'importe qui ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici et encore moins avec toi. » maugréa Naruko qui voulait sortir de cette pièce, lui tournant le dos avant d'agiter la poignet de la porte.

Sasuke soupira face à l'attitude enfantine de Naruko. Le cœur de la blonde battait de plus en plus vite. Elle avait beau clamer qu'elle l'avait oublié mais c'était faux. Elle avait toujours ces foutus sentiments en elle. Alors qu'elle agitait la poignet et qu'elle commençait à taper sur la porte, il l'attrapa par les hanches, la retourna face à lui, la plaqua contre la porte.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » susurra-t-elle étonnée. « Laisse moi partir.. » le supplia-t-elle en mettant son avant-bras devant ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

« Tu m'agaces sérieusement.. » lui avoua-t-il avant de rapprocher davantage son visage au sien, qui était maintenant séparé de quelques centimètres, enlevant son avant-bras au passage. Naruko rougit et sentit son cœur battre un peu trop fort et rapidement à son goût.

« Les sentiments que je fais tout pour refouler refont surface à chaque fois que je vois ce magnifique visage. » lui avoua-t-il avant de caresser sa joue. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle tourna la tête.

« C'est trop tard ! Je suis avec Suigetsu et lui il me traite bien. Il ne me fait pas sentir comme un objet ou une idiote, il me respecte et- »

Il l'embrassa de force, l'interrompant sa phrase. Pourquoi lorsque Naruko lui avait dit cela il eut un pincement au cœur ? Il n'avait envie qu'une chose, l'embrasser.

Elle essaya de se débattre en lui donnant des coups sur son torse mais il neutralisa ses mains avec une main. Au bout de quelques minutes elle céda. Elle perdait tout ses moyens face à lui. Elle se sentait faible, il la rendait faible, elle cédait trop facilement. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et approfondit ce baiser. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse mais elle se sentait bien. À bout de souffle, il se sépara d'elle. Il colla son front contre le sien et la contempla. Son cœur faisait des bonds à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blesser mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai beau rassembler toutes mes forces pour t'oublier mais je- »

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de terminer sa phrase, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. Il blottit la tête de la blonde contre son torse et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Naruko pouvait sentir la respiration de Sasuke sur son cou.

« Il est passé où Sasuke-kun ?

- Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'on a croisé l'autre blondasse il a disparut !

- Il faut le retrouver. Peut être qu'il est avec elle !

- C'est vrai que ces derniers temps il l'observait souvent..

- Oui, il faut la surveiller de près, surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé au festival !

- Oui ! » crièrent-elles en cœur.

Les bruits pas s'éloignèrent d'eux, ils restèrent pendant dix minutes dans cette position avant que Sasuke resserra l'étreinte.

« Est-ce-que tu entends ?

- Les groupies ? Elles sont déjà parti.

- Non pas elles mais mon cœur. » déclara-t-il en prenant son menton. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter mais je ne veux pas que tu reste avec un autre que moi. »

Elle se décolla lentement de lui. Quand elle essayait d'oublier, il revenait. Elle le regarda et remarqua dans son regard de la tristesse et de colère. C'était ça qui l'avait attiré chez lui, son regard tellement triste. Elle caressa lentement sa joue. Elle en avait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui.

« Je dois y aller. »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas et ouvrit la porte. Elle courut le plus vite possible dans les couloirs loin de Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux, qui ne l'avait pas retenu. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Cette fille lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle et il refusait qu'un humain inférieur à lui la touche.

* * *

Bon bon, voilà le huitième chapitre. Je posterai le neuvième la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps ! J'essayerai de poster un peu plus régulièrement les chapitres. Bye :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Je commence à perdre espoir.. Ils ne m'appartiendront jamais ;(

Note n°1 : Salut ! J'ai tenu ma promesse, et un chapitre cette semaine, un :D

Note n°2 : J'en posterai un autre la semaine prochaine si tout ce passe comme prévu !

Note n°3 : J'ai pris particulièrement de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Note n°4 : Dès que vous voyez ceci (#) écouté Denmark & Winter - We Gotta Get Out Of This Place en même temps que vous le lisez. Cette musique m'a beaucoup inspiré, ça vous plongera dans l'ambiance, j'en dis pas plus.. ;)

Note n°5 : Les choses vont un peu se booster, c'est un peu LE chapitre de la fiction (avec le prochain) donc..

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Suigetsu et Karin affichèrent leur amour aux yeux de tous. Les gens conclurent très vite que Suigetsu avait trompé Naruko. Résultats : Les gens avaient pitié d'elle et elle entendait des « _Je suis désolée pour toi_ », « _ Tu trouveras mieux_. », « _Il n'en valait pas la peine. _», « _C'était un connard de toute façon_ », etc, à longueur de journée. Les humains pouvaient vraiment être compatissants, même trop. Elle était assise sur l'un des bancs du hall du lycée, attendant que la pluie se calme. Elle était restée tard dans la salle d'art plastique, terminant son travail personnel, son tableau sur ces yeux rouges qui l'obsédait. Elle avait demandé à Kyûbi de lui ramener un parapluie mais il avait refusé de sortir sous cette pluie torrentielle, chose qu'elle comprenait. Elle avait sortit son carnet et terminait un croquis représentant Kyûbi, endormi. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentrée sur son dessin.

« J'ai appris pour toi et Suigetsu, je suis désolé. » déclara une voix grave qu'elle reconnut. Elle referma son cahier à croquis, qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur commençait à accélérer.

« Ce n'est rien. » lâcha-t-elle, lasse. Elle en avait marre de se faire passer pour la petite amie cocu mais elle n'avait le droit de dire à qui que ce soit qu'elle avait fait semblant de sortir avec lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? Par rapport à ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien. Disons que je commence à avoir l'habitude d'aimer les mauvais garçons. » déclara Naruko, lourd de sous-entendus.

Sasuke soupira. Quelques minutes passèrent, dans le silence. Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant la grille du lycée. Le ténébreux se leva et se mit face à elle, il enleva ensuite son blazer avant de la tirer par le bras, sous le regard étonné de la blonde. Sa tête se posa automatiquement sur son torse.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi. Accroche toi à moi. » dit-il en mettant son blazer sur sa tête. Il glissa sa main sur sa hanche, resserrant sa prise sur elle avant de courir sous la pluie. Son blazer protégeait la tête blonde de Naruko de la pluie qui battait son plein. Ils rentrèrent précipitation dans la voiture. La blonde enleva le blazer de sa tête, qui était complètement trempé avant de regarder Sasuke qui lui, était trempé de la tête au pied, essoufflé.

« Tu es trempé, laisse moi voir si tu as de la fièvre. » s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète, avant de mettre une main sur son front. Son front était chaud.

« Tu as de la fièvre, il faut que tu rentres immédiatement chez toi !

- Ce n'est rien..

- Si ! C'est de ma faute et je suis désolée !

- D'abord on te conduit chez toi.

- Non tu dois immédiatement rentrer ! Sasuke.. » susurra-t-elle son prénom, inquiète.

Il soupira, il cédait facilement face à ses yeux bleus. Il demanda au conducteur de le conduire jusqu'à chez lui, chose qu'il fit. Durant la route, Sasuke s'endormit sur ses cuisses. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand manoir des Uchiwa une heure plus tard. Le majordome de la maison, Jûgo, l'aida à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le changea et lui mit une serviette humide sur le front. Elle était dorénavant assise au chevet de son lit, culpabilisant.

« _Kyû, je ne rentre pas aujourd'hui.._

_**- Pourquoi, t'es où ?**_

_- Je suis chez Sasuke._

_**- Pas pour faire ce que je crois..**_

_- Non ! Il a de la fièvre à cause de moi c'est pour ça !_ » s'écria-t-elle mentalement, gênée que le renard insinue ce genre de chose.

« _**D'accord, fait attention à toi et bonne nuit.**_

_- Merci_. » dit-elle avant de couper la conversation télépathique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jûgo passa dans la chambre et fût étonné de voir la blonde endormie, ses doigts entre-laçaient ceux de son maître. Il referma doucement la porte, trouvant cette scène attendrissante.

* * *

Le lendemain Naruko se réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les paupières, ses yeux bleus étaient voilés par la fatigue avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle se remémora de la veille et se souvint d'avoir raccompagner Sasuke chez lui car il commençait à avoir un début de fièvre. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait sur le lit de ce dernier avant de se demander où il était passé. Elle balaya des yeux l'immense chambre au mur bleu foncé puis se leva précipitamment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, un plateau de nourriture à la main.

« Je vois que tu es réveillée.

- Oui.. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux grâce à toi.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Si. Ta main tenait la mienne, elle m'a réchauffé toute la nuit. »

Naruko rougit vivement avant de tourner la tête, gênée. Sasuke, amusé, s'approcha d'elle avant de lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit double, déposant la plateau. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Tu es tombé malade à cause de moi. J'ai vraiment eu peur..

- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, je ne voulais pas que tu tombes malade. » avoua-t-il en la prenant par le menton. Son regard ébène plongèrent dans le regard bleuté de la blonde. Il s'y perdait à chaque fois qu'il les regardait.

« De plus je n'avais pas dormi depuis quatre jours. » Sa main se déplaça sur sa joue. Naruko mit sa main par dessus la main de Sasuke avant qu'un gargouillement résonne dans la chambre. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

« Allez mange.

- Bonne appétit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains avant de manger un pain au chocolat.

Ils mangèrent et restèrent silencieux, appréciant ce moment. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée avec Sasuke, à regarder des films sur l'écran plasma de sa chambre qu'elle trouva trop grande à son goût. La pièce était plongé dans le noir, seule le plafond étoilé bleu était resté en marche. Ils étaient installés au sol sur une couverture. Son dos était collé contre le torse de Sasuke, les bras de ce dernier l'enroulaient. Le dos de ce dernier était collé au bas du canapé. Ses doigts jouaient avec les siens. Elle était plus concentrée à faire ça qu'à regarder les films. La tête de Sasuke s'était nichée dans son cou, elle pouvait sentir sa respiration, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il lui donnait des bisous dans le cou de temps en temps, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.

La nuit commença à tomber. Naruko n'avait même pas vu le temps passé. Ils étaient dans leur bull, il n'y avait que eux. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, que rien d'autre n'existait.

« Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. » dit Sasuke en se levant avant de lui tendre la main, qu'elle prit. Il mit son manteau et lui en prêta un.

« Quoi donc ?

- Surprise. »

Naruko le suivit sans broncher. Ils traversèrent les couloirs de la demeure avant d'aller dehors. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison. Si elle trouvait la maison de Jiraya grande, celle de Sasuke l'était deux fois plus. Puis ils montèrent dans une voiture noir, Sasuke au volant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais conduire.

- J'ai plusieurs talents cachés.

- J'en doute pas. »

Le trajet se fit en silence. Naruko regarda par la fenêtre du siège passager et observait de temps en temps Sasuke, qui était concentré au volant, se demandant où il l'emmenait. Après plusieurs minutes de route, il gara sa voiture à côté d'un trottoir. Elle analysa les lieux, elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville.

« On est arrivé. »

Il descendit de la voiture, suivit de Naruko. Il la prit par la main et la guida jusqu'à une vingtaine de marches qu'ils montèrent sans difficulté. Ils traversèrent une grande place avant d'être face à une rambarde. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue du grand pont qui reliait la ville à Tokyo. Elle voyait les lumières des grands immeubles de Tokyo illuminaient la nuit sombre.

« C'est magnifique.

- Attend quelques minutes. »

Ils étaient là depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid atterrir sur son nez. Elle leva la tête. La neige commençait à tomber, elle avait oublié qu'on était le mois de décembre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige. Dans la cité des anges, le beau et le mauvais temps n'existait pas, elle ne connaissait pas non plus la chaleur de l'été mais avait hâte de le découvrir. Elle leva légèrement sa main, la paume face au ciel, espérant attraper un flocon. Elle regarda émerveillé la neige tomber. Une couche de neige commençait à prendre forme sur la rambarde. Elle se tourna face à Sasuke, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Merci. » le remercia-t-elle, les joues rougies pas le froid en souriant.

« C'est normal. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard.

- Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

- Hn. Je n'étais pas présent pour le te le dire alors je vais le faire maintenant. » commença-t-il en lui prenant les mains. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas présent. Ses amis lui en avait organisé un par surprise et elle avait été touché par leurs gestes. Elle avait passé un bon moment mais pas comme _ce_ moment là. L'émotion était plus forte, elle avait l'impression que Sasuke avait amené la neige à elle. Le brun s'approcha d'elle, elle se pencha fermant les yeux, pensant qu'il allait l'embrassé quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur le sommet de son crâne. Naruko cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdie. Le brun la regarda, amusé par sa réaction. Puis elle prit à son tour un peu de neige qu'elle le roula en boule avant de lui lancer, atterrissant sur ses cheveux. C'était de là que leur bataille de neige commença qui dura une demi-heure.

« Tes cheveux sont mouillés. » lui fit remarqué Sasuke, en caressant ses cheveux.

« Les tiens aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, le front du brun était collé à celui de la blonde. Le bleu regardait le noir. Le noir regardait le bleu. Puis il l'embrassa. Il lui mordilla sa lèvre intérieur, elle entre-ouvra sa bouche. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, jouèrent ensemble. Son premier baiser sous la neige, elle n'oublierait jamais, jamais ce moment si unique et précieux. Sasuke mit fin à leur baiser, à bout de souffle. Il la prit par la main.

« On devrait rentrer. »

Naruko hocha la tête de haut en bas et ils regagnèrent la voiture. Sasuke la conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, afin qu'elle récupère ses affaires et pour qu'elle puisse se sécher.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et Naruko se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis ils tombèrent sur le lit. Sasuke était à califourchon sur elle. Le cœur de Naruko faisait des bond dans sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa, encore. Une de ses mains était sur sa joue et l'autre lui servait d'appui pour ne pas écraser la blonde. Cette dernière plongea ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de Sasuke, y mêlant ses doigts. Elle aimait l'embrasser, lui faire des câlins, être avec Sasuke. Elle aimait tout simplement Sasuke. Elle en voulait plus. Il glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt, effleurant son ventre. Naruko sursauta à ce contact.

« Je suis désolé.. » Son regard était rempli de remord, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je suis prête. Fais moi l'amour.

- Pardon ?

- Fais moi l'amour Sasuke, s'il te plaît. » lui demanda-t-elle, gênée, en tournant sa tête.

Sasuke l'observa, ne cachant pas son étonnement, la trouvant adorable. Il lui prit son menton avec sa main droite et le leva en sa direction pour croisé son regard. Il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses yeux qu'il trouvait de plus en plus magnifique chaque jour. Naruko glissa sa main dans son cou et l'attira vers elle, avant de l'embrasser. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait était grave, elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse d'un humain et que s'était déconseillée de perdre sa virginité avant de se marier, avec un ange évidement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière mais en voyant le regard de Sasuke, rempli d'amour et de tendresse, elle savait qu'elle ne regretterait jamais ce moment.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre, chatouillant le nez de Naruko. Elle se réveilla doucement. Sa tête était posée sur le torse du brun, qui était toujours endormi. Elle le regarda dormir, il avait l'air tellement paisible. Elle se remémora de la veille, ce n'était pas comme elle l'imaginait, c'était encore plus beau. C'était vrai qu'elle avait eu un peu mal au début mais elle avait fait l'amour avec lui, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi aimé et respecté de toute sa vie que cette nuit.

_« Tu es sûr de le vouloir Naruko ? » lui demanda Sasuke. La blonde hocha la tête, elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, dévoilant ses seins et malaxa ses seins. Ses tétons commencèrent à durcir et il en profita pour les pincer. Naruko poussa un gémissement._

_« J'aime t'entendre gémir. » lui susurra à l'oreille avant de mordiller un de ses tétons, lui faisant pousser un autre gémissement._

_Sa langue parcourut le ventre de la blonde, allant de plus en plus bas, la faisant haleter de plaisir. Il aperçut une cicatrice sur sa hanche, il l'effleura du bout des doigt. Elle frissonna._

_« Je déteste cette cicatrice. » Elle ne savait pas comment elle l'avait eu ni dans quelle circonstance mais elle l'avait eu avant d'avoir Kyûbi scellée en elle._

_« Laisse moi aimer cette cicatrice comme je t'aime toi. »_

« Bien dormi ? » murmura Sasuke d'une voix rauque, interrompant Naruko dans ses pensées.

« Hn. Et toi ?

Il lui souriait. Ce n'était pas un rictus non, un vrai sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il lui fit un chaste baiser sur le front avant de se lever. Il remit son caleçon de la veille. Il était de dos à elle. Elle se redressa et détailla chaque passerelle de son corps, de sa peau, voulant le connaître par cœur. Ses jambes, ses fesses, son dos. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Elle aperçut un tatouage sur son épaule mais il mit tellement vite son tee-shirt qu'elle n'avait pas pu apercevoir le motif. Elle s'habilla à son tour sans demander à Sasuke ce que c'était.

* * *

L'heure fût pour Naruko de rentrer chez elle. Ils marchaient dans les rues de Konoha, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils avaient passé la journée dans la ville de Tokyo, c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Il la raccompagna chez elle à la fin de la journée, sa main tenait celle de Sasuke. Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi.

- C'est normal. » dit-il en se mettant face à elle et la maison. « À demain. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses lèvres qui étaient contre les siennes. Durant ce baiser, il sentit un regard pesant sur eux. Il leva automatiquement son regard sur l'une des fenêtre de la maison de Naruko, et vit un rideau bouger. Il se décolla lentement d'elle.

« Est-ce-qu'il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? » lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. » dit-il, sceptique, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. « Bonne nuit.

- Merci à toi aussi. » répondit-elle en souriant. Il ouvrit la grille avant de la refermer puis s'éloigna. Elle était resté là à le regarder partir jusqu'à ne plus le voir dans son champ de vision avant de rentrer.

Elle accourut dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte de celle-ci, la première chose qu'elle vit c'était Kyûbi, qui était au sol, une bosse sur le sommet du crâne, ses rideaux blancs abîmées par des griffures.

« Mais.. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui c'est juste que j'étais assis sur la banquette à vous regarder par la fenêtre et il a failli me voir. Je me suis reculé et j'ai trébuché. Je me suis accrocher au rideau qui n'a pas ralentit ma chute.

- C'est pour ça..

- C'est pour ça quoi ?

- Il m'a demandé si il y avait quelqu'un chez moi et je le lui est dis qu'il y avait personne, il a sûrement vu les rideaux bougés.» déclara-t-elle, pensive. « Tu joues les voyeurs maintenant.

- Je m'assurais juste qu'il garde ses mains à leur place.

- Si tu savais.. » répondit-elle en repensant à leur nuit avant de fouiller dans son sac et sortit son cahier à croquis et se s'asseoir sur la banquette qui était contre la fenêtre. Elle aimait s'asseoir là pour dessiner.

« Tiens regarde. Je t'ai dessiné en train de dormir. »

Il regarda et trouvait ça drôlement réussi. Elle tourna la page suivante qui était blanche, prit son crayon et commença à dessiner la personne qui hantait ses pensées jour et nuit.

* * *

(#) Suigetsu vivait dans un studio qui était à dix minutes de son lycée. Ne s'entendant pas vraiment avec son père depuis la mort tragique de son frère aîné dans un accident de voiture, il avait décidé de quitter le domicile familiale. Il avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir s'acheter ce studio. Il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec Karin. Sa relation avec elle se passait au mieux, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il ouvrit la porte de son studio et sentit un vent froid le traverser. Il regarda la pièce, éclairer grâce à la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la pleine lune. Sa fenêtre était ouverte, il la referma lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette se dessiner dans l'obscurité, assise sur son lit. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de celle-ci.

« Qui est là? » s'écria-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Il ne devait pas montrer sa peur à son interlocuteur.

« Moi. » résonna une voix dans la pièce plongé dans le noir.

Suigetsu tapota le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Il le trouva et alluma la lumière et quel ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant Sasuke assit sur son lit. Ce dernier tenait en main un katana.

« Comment tu es entré ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Si ça l'est ! »

Sasuke soupira face à sa réponse. Il se demanda sérieusement comment Naruko avait pu sortir et ressentir des choses pour lui. Le dégoût, voilà ce qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait et surtout quand il l'imaginait avec Naruko.

« Et puis pourquoi tu es là ?

- Eh bien.. Je me demandais comment un vaurien comme toi a réussi à sortir avec une fille aussi douce que Naruko pour ensuite la quitter pour une fille aussi ennuyante que Karin.

- Karin n'est pas ennuyante ! Tu n'es personne pour juger !

- C'est vrai. » avoua-t-il en se levant du lit, effleurant des doigts la lame. « Mais je déteste qu'on prenne ce qui m'appartient et qu'on n'en prenne pas soin. » Il s'approcha lentement de lui, sa lame frôlait le parquet, le faisant grincer. Suigetsu se recula à pas de loup, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu devrais poser ça, c'est dangereux, tu pourrais te blesser. » dit lentement Suigetsu, se reculant sans faire de geste brusque. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, comme un chasseur allant attaquer sa proie. Il courra en direction de la porte mais Sasuke fût plus rapide, sa lame transperça son abdomen. Suigetsu cracha du sang. Le brun retira la lame de son corps sèchement. Suigetsu tomba au sol à cause du choc, tenant sa plaie ouverte.

« C'est dommage, ton couple commençait à s'épanouir. Je devrais peut être la tuer elle aussi après tout, c'est de sa faute aussi.

- Non ! » s'écria aussitôt l'homme à terre. « Elle n'a rien fait, tout ça c'est de ma faute !

- C'est vrai. Et puis deux meurtres en l'espace d'une nuit ce serait suspect et ennuyeux pour moi. »

Suigetsu soupira de soulagement et commença à perdre de plus en plus de sang. Sa main ne suffisait pas à couvrir la plaie. Il tenta de prendre un coussin de sa main libre mais elle fût transpercé par la lame de Sasuke avant de la retirer. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser en vie après ça.

- Mais.. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ?!

- Naruko.

- Mais on- » Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase que Sasuke lui transperça la gorge, il en avait assez entendu. Suigetsu cracha du sang, essayant de parler. Ses cordes vocales étaient brisées. Sasuke leva la tête, pensant à Naruko, à _leur_ nuit avant de lui transpercer le cœur. Le sang s'étala sur le parquet en bois. Le corps de Suigetsu gisait dans le sang, le visage horrifié. Sasuke regarda ses chaussures. Il fut soulagé de ne pas les avoir salit. Il activa son sharigan, retira la lame du corps sans vie de Suigetsu qui gisait sur le sol. Il se téléporta, sachant que les prochains jours serait des jours de deuil..

* * *

Le lendemain c'était de bonne humeur qu'elle alla au lycée. Elle avait passé un excellent week-end et ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elle était même à l'heure. Elle arriva devant le lycée lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs voitures dont deux de la police. Curieuse, elle entra dans le lycée et aperçut plusieurs élèves pleurer dans les couloirs dont Karin, qui sortait de l'une des salle de classe, effondrée. Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna.

« Excusez moi, vous êtes Naruko Uzumaki ?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Bonjour je suis l'inspecteur Kamizuki Izumo et j'aimerais vous interrogez.

- M'interrogez ?

- Oui, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et le suivit, anxieuse. Elle demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Certains élèves la dévisagèrent comme si c'était un monstre. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans la cité des anges, ils la regardaient exactement de la même façon. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des salles de classe, Tsunade était présente.

« Mamie Tsunade, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

Cette dernière ne répliqua pas. Ce n'était pas à elle d'annoncer la nouvelle. L'inspecteur l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui, chose qu'elle fit.

« Suigetsu Hozuki a été assassiné hier..

- Qu-quoi? »

Il lui montra les photos prises sur la scène de crime. Elle les regarda, horrifié avait de mettre ses mains devant ses yeux et pleurer.

« On a appris que la victime était en couple avec vous avant d'être avec Karin Tojo, exact ?

- Oui mais on faisait semblant. »

Elle leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Suigetsu depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Qu'il prévoyait se mettre en couple avec Karin et que seuls Shikamaru et Gaara étaient au courant. Ce qu'elle disait correspondait à certains témoignages. Il soupira avant de l'autoriser à sortir de la salle. Elle sortit et entendit plusieurs murmures sur son passage. Elle n'aimait pas être regarder comme ça, pas de _cette_ façon. Elle courut se réfugier dans la salle de musique. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle et tomba sur Sasuke qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sachant pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Il s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larmes.

« J'ai vu les photos Sasuke, je les ai vu.. Son corps.. Il y avait du sang partout, partout.. » déclara-t-elle tremblante avant de pleurer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ils étaient restés ainsi. Naruko pleurait et Sasuke essayait de la consoler.

« J'ai une question. » commença-t-il en resserrant sa prise. « Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Naruko releva la tête, étonnée. Elle regarda Sasuke avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« La vérité c'est que.. On faisait semblant de sortir ensemble. Je l'ai surpris dans la salle d'art plastique en train d'épier Karin et il m'a avoué qu'il en était amoureux. Le lendemain je suis allée la voir pour lui poser des questions et elle en a conclu que j'étais intéressée, tu étais là d'ailleurs.. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé et il m'a demandé de faire semblant, et qu'il s'occuperait du reste. »

« Est-ce-qu'il t'as.. Touché ?

- Non ! » répondit-elle, offusqué. « Je ne pouvais pas aller aussi loin surtout que je ne pouvais pas t'oublier, je pensais toujours à toi. » s'exclama-t-elle avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Ces pensées avaient été dites à haute voix.

Sasuke retira sa main et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'avait tué pour rien, il avait agi sans réfléchir, par jalousie. C'était ça qu'il essayait de dire avant de lui transpercer la gorge mais c'était trop tard, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de consoler Naruko et qu'elle ne découvre jamais la vérité, que c'était lui qui l'avait assassiné et sur sa véritable nature, celui d'un démon.

* * *

Moi : Aaaah Itachi, viens me réconforter, Suigetsu est mort *fait une pause aguicheuse*

Itachi : Rêve toujours, je n'apparaîs même pas beaucoup dans ton histoire. En plus tu fais tourner en bourrique Naru-chan alors débrouille toi toute seule ! *Part*

Moi : Mais-mais.. Tu seras dans le prochain chapitre ! *essaye de le retenir* Quelqu'un d'autre va mourir dans le prochain chapitre et tu joueras un rôle essentiel ! *Itachi part* Vous n'êtes même pas reconnaissant.. Je vais tous vous faire mourir puisque c'est comme ça ! *rire diabolique*

Deidara *sortant de nul part* : Oui c'est ça qu'on veut ! *Sourire diabolique*

Kono : Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a légèrement perdu la tête, comme d'habitude.. Review ?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Je remercie Masashi Kishimito d'avoir créer Itachi, cette bombe sexuel *-* Et les autres bien sûr u_u

Note n°1 : Certaines scènes sont inspirés du mangas originel, avec quelques modifications.

Note n°2 : J'ai relu les précédents chapitres et j'ai corrigé (presque) toutes les fautes d'orthographes, bon en même temps il est 04h48 du matin et je suis épuisée x(

Note n°3 : Bon ce chapitre est un peu spéciale, vous comprendrez en le lisant !

Note n°4 : Si je devais donner un titre à ce chapitre je l'appellerai destruction

Note n°5 : Dès que vous voyez ce signe (#) mettez cette musique : Josh Swihart - You're all alone. Vous n'êtes pas obligée, mais je vous le conseille vivement !

**Sûr ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

Quelques semaines passa depuis qu'elle avait apprit le décès de Suigetsu. Les policiers n'avaient toujours pas arrêter le tueur mais pensèrent que c'était l'œuvre d'un psychopathe car seuls eux étaient capable d'une telle violence. Les photos montrées par l'inspecteur repassèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Elle les avait dessiné dans son carnet et remarqua qu'il y avait des similitudes avec la mort des anges. Elle se demandait si c'était un démon qui l'avait tué. Mais pourquoi un démon tuerait un humain ? Et si Suigetsu était un démon ? Elle avait tellement de questions et d'hypothèses.

Sa vie de lycéenne reprenait petit à petit mais certains élèves l'évitèrent, pensant que c'était celle qui l'avait tué et d'autres trouvaient cela stupide que des élèves pensaient cela comme ses amis qui l'avaient soutenu. Elle leur avoua qu'elle et Suigetsu faisaient semblant d'être en couple pour qu'il puisse sortir avec Karin qui aimait que les choses inaccessibles. Elle n'avait pas revu cette dernière depuis l'enterrement de Suigetsu, elle aurait voulu aller lui parler et lui dire la vérité mais elle n'osa pas. Sasuke s'était absenté depuis quelques jours, il lui avait dit qu'il devait partir quelques jours voir de la famille, ce qu'elle comprit.

Elle était en cours de science, en plein TP. Sa professeur, Anko-Senseï, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début du cours, la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle écrivait la conclusion de son expérience et enleva ses gants.

_« Naruko Namikaze est priée de se rendre au bureau du proviseur immédiatement. Merci. _»

Elle soupira et se leva, prenant ses affaires avec elle. Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du proviseur. Elle toqua deux fois et entendit un vague entrer. Elle entra et vit Hiruzen Sarutobi, assit sur un fauteuil, une pipe à la bouche. Tsunade qui était assit sur sa chaise de bureau, avec un regard sévère sur le visage. Et Shizune qui affichait un air triste, debout à côté de Tsunade.

« Assis toi mon enfant.

- Non merci, je préfère rester debout. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi le grand-père est là ?

- Je t'ai dis de surveiller ton langage.. » répondit Tsunade dans un soupire, lasse.

La blonde savait que s'il était là, c'était pour quelque chose de grave. Il ne se déplacerait pas du paradis pour venir dans un lycée juste pour parler du bon vieux temps. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, le silence pesait de plus en plus dans la salle.

« Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » s'écria Naruko, impatiente.

«** Calme-toi gamine.** **Je dormais.** »

Hiruzen observa Tsunade qui avait la bouche entre-ouverte, n'arrivant pas à prononcer un mot. Il soupira, ça allait être encore à lui de parler.

« Il y a trois mois de cela, nous avons appris la mort de plusieurs de nos anges, torturés avant d'être tué. Jiraya t'en a sûrement parlé.. Les auteurs de ces crimes sont des démons de niveaux supérieurs, qui sont à la recherche de ce qui est scellée en toi. » déclara-t-il, calme avant de reprendre. « Jiraya est venu nous voir et nous a suggéré son idée, qui consiste à espionner le terrain ennemi, pour savoir qui est derrière tout ça. On a voté à l'unanimité et sa requête à été accepté. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de dire. « Jiraya est mort au combat mon enfant.

- Hein ?

- Je sais que c'est un choc d'entendre ça. Mais c'est la vérité. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, voulant pas le croire. Ce fût comme une bombe d'entendre ça. C'était impossible. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête, la colère monta en elle.

« Vous l'avez laissé aller là bas tout seul.. Comment avez-vous cautionné un acte si irréfléchi ?! » déclara-t-elle froidement, la voix tremblante. Jamais Hiruzen n'avait vu Naruko dans cet état, il en fut surpris. « Et vous, la vieille, vous le connaissez mieux que personne, vous ne l'avez même pas empêcher de partir ?! » s'écria-t-elle en colère les larmes aux yeux. Sa voix résonna dans le bureau.

« Ça suffit Naruko ! » s'écria calmement Shizune qui était restée silencieuse. « Tu devrais comprendre mieux que personne ce que ressent Tsunade ! »

Elle serra de plus en plus ses poings, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sa mâchoire se crispa. La blonde fit volte-face en et marcher jusqu'à la porte avant de s'arrêter devant celle-ci, la poignet en main.

« Il n'aurait jamais laissé mamie Tsunade, ou qui que ce soit, courir de tel risque tout seul, jamais. » conclu-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle courra à travers les couloirs, voulant sortir du lycée. En temps normal, elle ne séchait pas les cours mais là, elle en avait besoin..

* * *

« Alors comment avance ta mission ?

- Elle suit son cours.. »

- Je te trouve distrait ces derniers temps.

- Je ne le suis pas, les anges sont plus prudents et je ne connais toujours pas l'identité de cette fille. »

Madara soupira. Il sortit un couteau que Sasuke reconnût aussitôt, celui de son père. Il y avait l'emblème des Uchiwa gravé dessus. Il devait capturer le démon renard à neuf queue pour doubler le maître de l'Enfer, pour venger l'honneur de ses parents mais pour cela il devait faire croire à ce dernier qu'il était dans son camp. Lucifer le contempla, comme hypnotisé.

« Minato, cet ange gardien.. Il a réussit à sceller Kyûbi à lui tout seul dans le corps de sa chère tendre fille. Ce petit être aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.. » déclara-t-il sèchement avant de planter le couteau sur accoudoir de son siège. « Les anges ont été assez bête pour l'envoyer sur Terre. Cette enfant doit avoir maintenant dix-sept ans puisque le dix octobre, le jour de l'attentat et de la mort de ses chers parents, est déjà passé sur Terre. Essaye de capturer tous les anges femelles que tu trouveras, elle a peut-être changer d'apparence mais pour la différencier des autres, il y aura une marque sur la hanche.

- Une marque ?

- Hn. Disons que je lui ai laissé un petit souvenir de moi. Je lui ai planté un couteau avant qu'il ne scelle Kyûbi en elle. Elle a normalement une cicatrice. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, la description qu'il faisait de l'hôte de Kyûbi ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait trop bien. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas un ange et encore moins le réceptacle de Kyûbi. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de se téléporter. Si il voulait des réponses à ses questions, il les trouverait que dans un seul endroit..

* * *

(#) Une semaine était passée depuis que Naruko avait apprit la mort de Jiraya. Elle n'essayait même pas de cacher sa tristesse, elle s'isolait pour réfléchir et éviter de répondre aux questions. Toutes les nuits elle marchait sans but dans les rues sombres de Konoha. Elle achetait deux glaces et s'asseyait sur un banc, les laissant fondre dans sa main. C'était leur tradition, à elle et Jiraya de s'acheter des glaces après chaque entraînement. Il était l'une des seules personnes à l'avoir réellement soutenu dans la vie. Elle avait tué de sang froid tout les démons qu'elle avait croisé. La colère. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, c'était de sa faute s'il était allé en enfer pour savoir qui lui voulait du mal à elle et Kyûbi. Elle commença à développer une certaine haine pour les démons.

Elle était assise sur un banc, comme elle le faisait depuis une semaine, avec deux glaces à la main. Elle leva la tête et contempla le ciel rempli d'étoiles, les yeux dans le vide, pleurant silencieusement. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Le ciel est magnifique ce soir.. » dit l'inconnu d'une voix grave. Il prit ensuite l'une des glaces que Naruko tenait dans sa main.

« Hé, rendez la moi ! » s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'inconnu.

« Trop tard. » l'avertit-il avant de la mettre dans sa bouche sous le regard colérique de Naruko. « Tout les soirs vous gaspillez des glaces. Et je n'aime pas le gaspillage.

- Comment-

- Ce parc est si calme et relaxant la nuit.. J'y viens dès que je peux me promener ici. Et je vous ai remarqué.. » l'interrompit-t-il avant de continuer. « Vous et votre regard si triste et colérique. »

Elle se demanda comment cela se faisait que ni elle ni Kyûbi n'avaient remarqué sa présence. Elle le regarda, méfiante. C'était qui celui là ?

« J'aimerai juste savoir, pourquoi avoir cet air aussi triste sur un visage aussi beau..

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ! » s'exclama Naruko en lui tournant le dos.

« C'est vrai, cela ne me regarde pas mais vous pouvez vous confiez à moi. Il est plus facile de dire certaines choses à un inconnu qu'à quelqu'un que l'on connaît. »

Il avait raison mais elle ne se voyait pas lui raconter que son parrain s'était rendu en enfer pour savoir qui était à la recherche d'un puissant démon renard diabolique qui était scellé en elle et qu'il s'est fait tuer par des démons. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage, trouvant cela ridicule à raconter.

_**« Pas si ridicule que ça si il croit aux choses surnaturelles. **_» La remarque de Kyûbi lui fit rouler les yeux.

« Vous êtes aussi têtu que mon frère cadet. D'une certaine manière, vous vous ressemblez.. » lui avoua-t-il mélancolique avant de manger sa glace.

Naruko l'observa du coin de l'œil et eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il avait des cheveux ébènes coiffé en queue de cheval qui descendaient le long de son cou. Il possédait des yeux de la même couleur. Son long manteau noir le protégeait du froid.

« Je.. On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- Je ne crois pas non mais je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Naruko lui répondit par un simple sourire qui se fana au bout de quelques secondes. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait accompli grâce à Jiraya.

« Il est mort..

- ..

- Mon parrain. J'ai appris sa mort il y a une semaine. C'était l'une des seules personnes à m'avoir toujours aidé et soutenu. » lui avoua-t-elle en baissant sa tête, pensive. « J'ai l'impression de lui avoir montrer que les mauvais côtés de ma personnalité, je voulais qu'il me voit grandir, qu'il me voit devenir _cette_ personne. » -continua-t-elle avant de poursuivre. « Je voulais juste qu'il continue à veiller sur moi..

- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait détesté vous voir ainsi, qu'il continue à veiller sur vous de là où il est. Alors ne perdez pas espoir, devenez _cette_ personne, celle que vous voulez être.

Elle tourna sa tête, légèrement étonné. Le brun lui sourit. De la bienveillance émanait de son sourire. Elle lui sourit à son tour. Il avait réussi à la faire moins douté, elle, qui ne la connaissait depuis même pas une heure.

« Vous avez le don de redonner du courage et le moral aux gens..

- Si seulement c'était vrai. » soupira-t-il avant de terminer sa glace. « Je n'ai pas réussi avec mon petit frère mais bizarrement, son regard s'est adouci ses derniers temps.

- Peut-être qu'il a vu tout vos efforts.

- Je ne pense pas. Quelqu'un a réussit là où j'ai échoué et j'aimerais remercier cette personne. » déclara-t-il, pensif, un sourire léger aux lèvres avant de la regarder.

Le brun se leva du banc. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il possédait des yeux noirs perçants. Elle était mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression qu'elle passait au rayon X. Ce dernier le remarqua et un rictus moqueur s'afficha sur son visage.

« Rentrez chez vous il se fait tard, je suis sûr que vous avez école demain. » lui dit-il avant de lui donner une tape sur la tête avant de disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle le vit s'éloigner. Elle avait l'impression que cette rencontre était irréelle.

« _Tu es resté silencieux tout le long de la discussion avec cet inconnu._

_**- Il a raison. Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais que je rajoute**__**?**_» Elle mit fin à la conversation télépathique avant de se lever à son tour, en route pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Sasuke se téléporta dans la chambre de la blonde. Il fût étonné de ne voir personne sur le lit. Il balaya les yeux de celle-ci et aperçut son carnet qui était posé sur sa commode. Un souvenir lui revint en tête.

Début du Flash-Back

Il était en salle de musique avec Naruko. Ils se retrouvaient souvent en salle de musique durant les pauses déjeuner et après les cours. Il jouait du piano et elle était assise sur l'un des bureau, dessinant. Il l'observait. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait arrêté de jouer et qu'il se dirigeait à pas de loup vers elle. Il se plaça derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu dessines ? » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Elle sursauta et referma aussitôt son carnet à dessin.

« Je ne peux pas te montrer ce qu'il y a dedans..

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce carnet.. » commença-t-elle en caressant la couverture blanche avec de fins motifs orange. « C'est bien plus qu'un carnet. Tout ce que je vois, que j'ai vécu, mes rêves, ce que j'aime, mes pensées, mes cauchemars.. Tout est dessiné dans ce carnet.

- C'est comme un journal intime.

- Hn. » affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Il ne voulait pas insister après tout, c'était sa vie personnelle. Elle lui en parlerai que lorsqu'elle sera prête. Elle releva sa tête vers lui, lui adressant un sourire. « Je peux te montrer un dessin si tu veux. »

Sasuke hocha la tête de haut en bas et elle tourna les pages du carnet, sachant quelle page elle voulait lui montrer, les connaissant toutes par cœur et dans l'ordre. Elle s'arrêta sur une page, un dessin représentant un jeune homme lisant un lire.

« C'est moi.

- Hn. Le premier dessin où je t'ai dessiné.

- C'est réussi. J'aime beaucoup.

- Merci. » le remercia-t-elle en refermant le carnet.

Fin du Flash-Back

Il le prit des mains et commença à le feuilleter. Il savait que ce qu'il allait découvrir dans ce carnet était la vie de Naruko, qu'il allait découvrir des choses très personnelle sur elle mais il devait en être sûr. Le premier dessin qu'il vit c'était celui d'une petite fille de dos, qui ressemblait étrangement à la blonde, autour d'elle était dessiné des yeux qui la fixaient, des milliers et des milliers. Il tourna les pages du carnet, il vit des dessins sombres les uns les autres. Mais un dessin attira son attention, celui d'un renard, on ne voyait que ces yeux rouges et son museau à travers des barreaux. Il continua à tourner les pages et il vit plusieurs dessins du renard, de personnes, des lieux, d'anges. Plus il tournait les pages, plus ses soupçons se confirmaient : Naruko était un ange et le réceptacle de Kyûbi. C'était pour cela qu'il commençait à ressentir de l'empathie. L'influence angélique de Naruko avait eût de l'effet sur lui. Il tourna les dernières pages, il n'y avait que des dessins de lui, lisant, de dos, sur le piano, etc. Il trouvait cela touchant qu'elle fasse autant de dessins de lui mais la colère prit le dessus, il avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé. Il était tellement absorbé par le carnet qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer et le regarder, étonnée.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

Sasuke leva son regard sur Naruko, qui était au seuil de la porte. Il mit le petit carnet dans la poche inférieur de son blazer.

« Cela a dû bien t'amuser.. Toi et tes amis anges doivent bien se moquer de moi. Moi un démon, amoureux d'un ange et l'ange en question est le réceptacle de Kyûbi.. » déclara-t-il, pensif, avant de activer son sharingan. Elle reconnut aussitôt _ces_ yeux.

« Alors c'était toi.. »

Naruko le regarda, choquée. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas un démon. Pas lui. Elle avait donné sa première fois à un démon. Elle avait donné son amour à un démon. Son premier amour était un démon. Le brun tourna la tête. Elle leva sa main pour toucher sa joue mais il attrapa fermement sa main avant de croiser son regard rouge. Tout autour d'elle se transforma. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour essayer d'identifier les lieux. Elle vit un nombre incalculable de prismes rectangulaires de tailles différentes. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était dans un lieu sombre et d'un vide infini. Elle n'aperçut pas Sasuke. Elle ferma les yeux pour faire face à la cage du renard démoniaque.

« Kyû, on est où ?

**- Dans la dimension Kamui. Cette dimension a été crée par Lucifer en personne. On dit que les gens qui ont été envoyé ne sont jamais revenu.. Rares sont ceux qui sont revenu, mais sont revenus avec de très graves séquelles. Ceux qui sont capable d'y entrer et sortir à leur guise sont les possesseurs le sharingan.**

- Le sharingan ? » répéta-t-elle, voulant en savoir plus. Ce que Kyûbi comprit.

«** Hn. C'est une capacité héréditaire à partir de laquelle on utilise l'œil. Tu as du le remarquer, dans les yeux de ton Jules, il y avait trois tomoes. Il y a quatre formes du Sharingan : La moins puissante, le sharingan à un tomoes. Plus le nombre de tomoes augmentent, plus l'adversaire est fort. Elle va jusqu'à trois tomoes.**

- Et la quatrième forme ?

**- Elle s'appelle le Mangekyô Sharigan.** **Elle est de loin supérieur aux autres formes.** **À**** ma connaissance, seul Lucifer possède ces yeux, ce qui fait de lui le démon le plus puissant de l'Enfer.**

- Si cette capacité est héréditaire, cela veut dire que Sasuke à des liens de parenté avec Lucifer ?

**- Hn.** **Il a un lien direct avec Lucifer.** **Il a l'air d'être un démon puissant malgré son jeune âge, pas étonnant que Lucifer l'est envoyé sur Terre pour te capturer. »**

« Donc c'est _ici_.. » dit froidement une voix venant de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et vit Sasuke qui regardait la cage d'un air mauvais. Il s'avança avec assurance face à la cage. Son regard s'était obscurci en croisant le sien.

« C'est moi qui ai tué ton cher ami et tout les autres anges. »

Les révélations qu'il fît, c'était comme des coups de poignard dans le dos et dans le cœur en même temps. Elle savait qu'il lui disait cela dont l'unique but de la blesser comme lui l'était.

« Pourquoi tu fait tout cela ? » s'écria-t-elle, en colère, les larmes aux yeux. « Pourquoi ?! »

Il passa devant elle, l'ignorant. Il se tenait face à la cage de Kyûbi. N'importe quelle personne, que ce soit un ange, un démon ou même un humain aurait trembler face à Kyûbi mais pas lui, au grand étonnement de Naruko. Le renard grogna dans sa cage, il avait horreur de voir ces yeux maudits, lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs et défaites passé.

« **Que me veux-tu morveux ?**

- Je suis là pour te capturer. » déclara-t-il avec assurance avant de planter son katana au sol et d'activer son sharingan, coupant la connexion de Naruko et de Kyûbi.

Elle eut à peine le temps de ouvrir les yeux qu'une boule de feu fonça sur elle. Elle réussit à temps à éviter cette boule de feu mais une seconde boule de feu arriva, touchant son bras droit. Elle hurla de douleur et réussit à stopper les flammes qui commençait à brûler son épaule. Son bras lui faisait mal, elle remarqua plusieurs brûlures.

«**_ Transforme toi et défend toi !_**

_- Je ne peux pas._

_**- Pourquoi ?!**_

_- Je ne veux pas faire du mal à Sasuke._ »

Plusieurs boules de feu foncèrent sur elle. Elle réussit à les esquiver en volant. Elle vit Sasuke, qui lançait des boules de feu. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, des marques noirs s'étendaient sur la moitié de son visage et sur son cou, ressemblant étrangement au tatouage. Elle comprit que le brun n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Sasuke ! » cria-t-elle, les larmes au yeux. « Reprends-toi bon sang ! »

Elle savait que Sasuke souffrait et elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Elle essaya de s'avancer vers lui, malgré les attaques qu'il lui lançait, essayant de les éviter. Elle tenait son bras droit qui était cassé et brûler et avait plusieurs égratignures un peu partout dans le corps.

« Sasuke ! »

Une attaque surprise la toucha de pleins fouets. Elle valsa et entra en collision avec l'un des prisme avant d'atterrir au sol, la tête la première. Elle essaya de se relever tant bien que mal mais elle vit qu'elle était blessé. Une autre attaque arriva, cassant sa jambe gauche. Elle sentit le sang coulé le long de son visage. Elle se releva avec difficulté et leva la tête. Il fonça droit sur elle et lui planta son katana dans l'abdomen. Elle resta immobile, sous le choc, avant de retirer le katana. Elle hurla de douleur. Il s'éloigna d'elle, allant dans sur un prisme. Elle réunit toutes les forces qu'il lui restait et vola. Elle ne devait pas abandonner, elle y était presque, elle pouvait le faire. Elle vola avec difficulté, essayant de esquiver ses attaques et tenant sa plaie ouverte. Elle fonça sur lui, le prenant par la taille. Sa tête reposa sur son torse. Il leva son katana et tait sur le point de la planter quand un simple murmure le stoppa dans son élan.

« Sasuke.. »

Le front de ce dernier se colla automatiquement au creux du cou de Naruko. Elle sentit les tremblements de Sasuke se calmer, les marques noirs disparurent petit à petit. Sasuke lâcha le couteau et se recula avant de l'observer. Il regarda horrifié les blessures de Naruko. Il se recula et se plaça sur un prisme rectangulaire qui devait faire mètre de plus que le prisme où elle était. Il leva son katana, des éclairs entouraient la lame. Elle perçut une larme coulée le long de sa joue.

« Vas-t-en. » dit-il d'une voix calme avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Sasuke..

- **Vas-t-en** ! »

Elle le regarda, peinée. Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. Son sixième sens se mit en alerte, elle sentit plusieurs auras démoniaques autour d'elle se rapprochaient. Elle tourna la tête et se téléporta. Elle réussit à se téléporter et faisait face à une maison, qui se situait dans les quartiers riches de Konoha. Elle perdait de plus en plus de sang. Malgré que Kyûbi essayait de guérir ses blessures, à ce rythme elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'il l'avait blessé qu'il lui faisait mal mais c'était le regard qu'il lui lançait, c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait aussi froidement, elle avait perçut tellement de douleur dans son regard. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser intérieurement. Elle sonna à la porte et c'était Tsunade qui lui ouvrit. Et c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle perdit connaissance..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Note n°1 : J'en reviens pas que Naruto soit fini :O J'suis contente que Naruto soit marié à Hinata, j'ai remarqué que à la fin Sasuke ressemble beaucoup à Madara ! #HorsSujet

Note n°2 : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre un peu plus tôt.

Note n°3 : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu aux review/MP mais sachez que je les ai lu et je vous remercie de tout vos encouragements, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela booste l'auteur d'avoir des avis (positif ou négatif)

Note n°4 : J'ai décidé de ne pas changé de raiting, il restera tel quel.

Note n°5 : Je fais une pause pour Vengeance à double tranchant, je posterai de nouveau chapitre quand j'aurai terminé cette fiction je pense.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruko était face au conseil Ten'shi, dans la grande salle universelle. Ils la regardèrent tous d'un air mauvais, comme si c'était un monstre. Certains la regardèrent même avec dégoût.

« Namikaze Naruko. » commença une vieille femme, qui portait une longue robe blanche. « Vous êtes ici car vous avez brisé l'une des règles venant des hautes sphères, et même plus. Vous êtes tombée amoureuse d'un démon.. » lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût.

En temps normal, la blonde aurait rétorqué mais elle en n'avait pas la force, ni l'envie. Depuis son « combat » contre Sasuke, ses blessures avaient été tellement graves que Tsunade avait été obligé de la plonger dans un coma artificielle. Ils avaient profité de son coma pour faire appel aux anges penseurs*, anges dont les pouvoirs était fondés sur l'esprit et les rêves. Ils avaient des aptitudes sensorielles et leurs capacités spéciales inclurent le transfert de la conscience, lire dans les pensées et de communiquer par télépathie. Ils découvrirent tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son départ du paradis grâce à cela. Elle n'avait pas essayé de le nier ou de se défendre, c'était vrai après tout.

« Nous avons mûrement réfléchit.. » continua un autre. « En temps normal, pour ce genre de _crime_, on exile l'ange, qui devient un ange déchue. Mais vous êtes le réceptacle du démon à neuf queue, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire cela surtout que les démons en sont après vous. » déclara-t-il avant de poursuivre. « Vous serez privé de tout vos pouvoirs, ils vous sera interdit de retourner sur Terre. Tout les grades que vous avez obtenu à l'académie seront remis à zéro. »

Tout ses efforts à néant. Elle pouvait faire une croix sur son rêve d'être un ange gardien mais elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus précieux, pour qui elle donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été, non d'être tombé amoureuse d'un démon. Et il était plus qu'un démon, il était Sasuke. Et elle refusait de faire une croix dessus.

« Vous pouvez disposé. »

Elle s'inclina avant de jeter un œil à Hiruzen, qui était resté silencieux tout le long. Elle vit de la tristesse et de la déception à travers son regard. Elle quitta la salle.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, les anges la dévisagèrent encore plus qu'avant. Son séjour sur Terre avait fait le tour de la cité et était devenue le sujet des commérages et des rumeurs. Avant elle leurs adressait des grands sourires et était polie avec eux mais maintenant, elle leurs lançait des regards noirs, tellement noirs que certains l'évitèrent. La blonde cogitait toutes les nuits, elle avait des questions qui restait sans réponses et elle voulait retrouver Sasuke. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait avoir des réponses sans que personne ne la juge sur ses actes : La cité de l'oubli pour rencontrer l'ermite Rikudo. Elle allait tous les jours à la bibliothèque, aux musées, etc, à la recherche d'informations. Elle avait recueilli toutes les informations nécessaires en l'espace de deux mois, ce qui faisait presque quatre mois sur Terre.

Elle était dans sa chambre, elle préparait un sac avec le strict minimum. Elle savait que c'était risqué, surtout sans ses pouvoirs, mais elle allait se débrouiller et Kyûbi allait l'aider. Elle termina de ranger ses affaires, avait écrit une lettre au cas où on la rechercherait. Elle était prête.

_« Ne perdez pas espoir, devenez cette personne, celle que vous voulez être. »_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne savait ce quelle personne elle voulait être, mais ce n'était pas dans la cité des anges qu'elle trouverait.

Début du Flash-Back

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était dans la cité des anges et elle avait prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti de ces cinq mois passés sur Terre. Elle avait demandé une convocation pour voir le conseil Ten'shi et ils l'avaient accepté. Elle se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

« J'ai une requête. »

Les anges la regardèrent, attentifs. Hiruzen vit dans le regard de Naruko rempli de colère et de détermination. Il savait qu'elle allait demander quelque chose de pas anodin. Quand on est en colère, on est capable de tout.

« Je sais que des démons sont à ma recherche pour prendre ce qui est scellé en moi. » commença-t-elle en se touchant le ventre. « Je sais aussi que si je ne fais rien pour arrêter cela, il y aura encore plus de mort. C'est pour cela que je veux aller dans la cité de l'oubli pour parler à l'Ermite Rikudô. »

Un silence plana dans la salle. Ils la dévisagèrent comme si elle était folle mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

« C'est de la folie ! La cité de l'oubli est directement lié au fleuve de l'oubli qui se situe en Enfer. Et si les démons-

- Je le sais tout ça, j'ai appris ma géographie ! » répondit-elle en roulant les yeux. « Mais si je veux des réponses à mes questions, il est le seul à pouvoir me répondre.

- C'est encore plus risqué que d'aller en Enfer ! Tu ne sais pas que toutes les personnes qui sont allés là-bas ne sont jamais revenu ?! Ou les rares qui ont réussis à revenir ont perdu la raison ?! » s'écria l'un des vieux du conseil, trouvant cela fou.

« Je me suis renseignée !

- Peut-être mais-

**- Suffit **! » s'écria Hiruzen. Tout le monde se tuent aussitôt. Jamais Hiruzen n'avait haussé la voix sur qui que ce soit.

« Nous allons voté. La majorité l'emportera. » déclara le chef du conseil, lasse.

Fin du Flash-Back

Bien évidement, sa requête avait été refusé. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était déçue, après tout, elle avait prévue un plan au cas où, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait demandé cette requête au début de ses recherches, comme ça, elle aurait le temps de le préparer. Elle sortit de chez elle, discrètement. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle faisait étaient épiés. Elle marcha à pied jusqu'à la vallée de la fin. Elle s'était souvenue du trou fait par les grenouilles mange-tout, elle s'était rendue là-bas il y a une semaine de cela pour voir si il y était toujours et il y était, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle traversa la vallée, la cascade du commencement et arriva devant le portail qui séparait le Paradis et l'Enfer. Le trou était assez grand pour qu'elle s'y faufile en rampant. Elle souffla un grand coup, elle risquait vraiment sa vie et sa place au Paradis en désobéissant une fois de plus aux règles.

« _**Gamine, t'es sûre de le vouloir ? Tu risques vraiment gros.**_

_- Oui Kyûbi, je suis décidée !_

_**- Dans ce cas là, je vais masquer ton aura à l'aide de la mienne. Si on croise des démons, ils te prendront pour l'une des leurs. Mon aura est tellement sombre qu'elle en fait peur à certains..**_

_- Merci._ »

La blonde s'accroupit face au trou et commença à ramper. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, elle traversa le portail en rampant et se releva avant de se dépoussiérer. Elle sentit son aura s'obscurcir, sûrement Kyûbi. Elle regarda les alentours et elle ne vit personne après tout, elle était dans une forêt mais celle là était différente. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres, mais peu avec des feuilles, elle pouvait voir de la où elle était que sur les branches il y avait des ronces. Elle ne pouvait pas traverser ça à pied. Le ciel était obscur, comme si il faisait nuit mais encore pire. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur.

« _**Comment je vais réussir à passer ? Je ne peux pas voler..**_

_- Concentre toi. Essaye à partir de mon aura. »_

Naruko hocha la tête de haut en bas et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait l'aura de Kyûbi à travers la sienne. Elle essaya de puiser un peu de son aura afin de voler. Elle ne savait pas combien de minutes elle était resté ainsi mais elle commença à voler. Petit à petit. Puis elle réussit à voler parfaitement.

«** _Fais attention, la connexion entre toi et mon aura est encore fragile._**

_- T'inquiète je gère._

_**- C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète..**_»

Elle vola au dessus des arbres, faisant des pirouettes. Elle s'amusait tout simplement à voler. Cela lui avait manqué de ne pas voler après tout, c'était la base d'un ange, et même d'un démon, de savoir voler. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle commença à tomber dans le vide.

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! **»

Les branches des arbres la griffèrent, elle et ses vêtements. Elle recouvrit son visage à l'aide de ses bras. Elle atterrit au sol sur le dos. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres rosés.

« _**Je t'avais prévenu !**_

_- Gnangnangnan.._ » répondit-elle très intelligemment.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et tomba nez-à-nez sur une grosse toile d'araignée. Elle vit plusieurs os collés à la toile et autour d'elle. Des sueurs froides lui parcoururent le dos, elle ne le sentait pas sur ce coup, mais vraiment pas.

« Kyû.. » chuchota-t-elle en dégoulinant.

« _**Essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible. On est sur le territoire d'une araignée carnivore.**_

_- Sans blague ! Je vois des os partout.._

_**- Les araignées carnivores sont aveugles, elles n'ont que le sens de l'ouïe et du goût. Cela ne servirait à rien de voler, tu seras encore plus vulnérable. Elle ne doit pas être loin donc, silence. **_»

Elle marcha à pas de loup, évitant les os et les bouts de bois. Elle entendit du bruit provenant des bois mais faisait tout pour ne pas y faire attention et ne pas paniquer. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus persistant, se rapprochant d'elle. Elle se retourna doucement et aperçut une grosse araignée, qui faisait trente fois sa taille, voir plus. Elle était noir et violette, ses pattes étaient recouvertes de poils et de sang séché. La blonde essayait de calmer ses battements, elle avait vraiment peur. Surtout qu'elle vit l'araignée renifler et s'avancer petit à petit vers elle.

« _Kyû.._

**_- Ne bouge pas et ne fait aucun geste brusque. Si elle sent ta présence, ce sera dur de la tuer et même si tu réussis à t'échapper, elle te poursuivra. Et puis on se ferait remarquer_. **»

L'araignée était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Naruko dégoulinait mais suivait les conseils du renard, même si c'était dur pour elle de ne pas partir en courant et de crier. L'araignée lui tourna le dos et s'installa sur sa toile. Naruko se recula à pas de loup, tout doucement, faisant attention. Elle avait réussi à s'éloigner de l'araignée sans se faire repérer. Elle souffla, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle était obligée de continuer le chemin à pied, elle n'était pas encore prête à utiliser l'aura de Kyûbi. Plus elle s'aventurait dans la forêt, plus elle voyait des choses les plus horribles et terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait sommeil et n'osa pas se reposer, elle avait peur de se faire dévorer pendant son sommeil. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans cette forêt de l'horreur mais elle en pouvait plus, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar mais elle ne pouvais pas et ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle savait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt. Elle marcha quand elle tomba sur un petit chiot blessé, presque mort. Elle s'approcha de lui pour voir si il était toujours en vie. Elle leva sa main en sa direction quand le petit chiot tout mignon se transforma en un gros loup-garou. Elle recula vivement son bras qui a failli être dévoré par la bête. Elle hurla de stupeur et prit ses jambes à son coup. Elle entendait les grognements de la bête se rapprochaient d'elle. En plus elle s'était perdue, ce n'était pas comme si elle connaissait le chemin.

« _Mais c'est quel genre de forêt ça ?!_

_**- Et tu n'as pas tout vu, bienvenue dans la forêt la plus redouté de l'Enfer, la forêt du survivant. **__»_

* * *

La blonde ne savait pendant combien de temps elle avait courut mais elle avait réussit à lui échapper. Elle était à présent à bout de souffle. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration en s'appuyant sur un arbre. Elle observa les alentours, il y avait moins d'arbres, mais de la terre sèche. Elle caressa le sol. L'herbe ne pouvait pas y pousser, ce qu'elle trouva dommage. Elle marcha vers les terres rêches quand elle arriva en face d'un fleuve.

« Le fleuve de l'oubli, on est arrivé ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'étirant les bras avant de danser et de crier de joie. Elle s'affala sur le sol et se reposa un peu. Elle trouvait cette endroit reposant, l'eau du fleuve était agréable à écouter. Elle s'endormit malgré elle et et se réveilla sept heures plus tard. Elle ne devait pas flancher, aller dans la cité de l'oubli allait être encore plus dure. Elle s'approcha du fleuve.

« _**Fais attention. Si tu plonges dans ce fleuve, tu risques de te noyer, cette eau est maudite. On dit que cette eau est la plus bonne et douce que l'univers et les mondes ait connu, qu'elle a nourrit les démons durant des siècles sauf que ces derniers n'étaient pas reconnaissants. Alors elle tua et noya tout ceux qui buvait ou nageait dedans.**_

_- Je ferai attention._ »

Elle devait aller à contre courant, le fleuve allait jusqu'à la cité des démons. Elle se concentra, essayant de puiser dans l'aura de Kyûbi. Elle commença à voler au dessus de l'eau. Plus elle avançait, plus le courant était fort. Elle essaya de se poser mais elle ne vit aucun rivage ou autre. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle volait mais elle ne se découragea pas, le brouillard commença à tomber. Elle comprit qu'elle y était presque, qu'elle était dans la cité de l'oubli. Selon les anciens parchemins qu'elle avait lu, c'était dans ses ruines que le temps et l'espace avait été crées, que les anges et démons cohabitaient ici, ensemble. Hashirama Senju, l'ange le plus puissant et sage que le paradis ait connu, celui qui avait inventé le conseil Ten'Shi, voulait que la paix règne entre les peuples. Alors il alla à la rencontre de l'ermite Rikudo, celui qui savait tout, avec Lucifer, qui croyait aussi en cet idéal. À eux deux, ils créèrent plusieurs galaxies, les planètes et ils expédièrent tout les humains là-bas. Plus les siècles passaient, plus l'existence des anges et des démons devenaient un mythe pour les humains. Cet idéal commençait à se créer mais Lucifer était avide de pouvoir alors il défia Hashirama. Leur combat dura des siècles et fut remportée par Hashimara. La vallée de la fin, là où c'était passé leur combat, était en hommage à ce combat légendaire. C'était à partir de cela que les démons ont été expédié dans les bas fond de l'univers et que la guerre entre les anges et les démons recommença. Elle avait trouvé cette histoire fascinante, elle aurait voulu que cet idéal existe. Les anges et les démons pouvaient cohabiter, s'apprécier et même s'aimer si ils se donnaient une chance.

Le vent soufflait, il était de plus en plus fort mais elle ne lâcha pas. Elle sentait l'aura de Kyûbi la lâcher petit à petit. Elle tomba dans l'eau. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de remonter à la surface mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle faisait du surplace. Elle sentit Kyûbi s'agiter dans sa cage, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle perdit connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène et coula..

* * *

* Oui je sais, j'aurais pu trouver mieux u_u

* Je sais, ce chapitre est court mais c'est fait exprès !


End file.
